Non-Prediction
by Flutejrp
Summary: They never predicted any of this, but it happened. One day they were happy, and the next their worst enemies were back. Because of one little mistake and an addiction, they were paying the price for the rest of their lives. Reds, Blues, Greens, and the other colors of the rainbow... Rating T, maybe M later on. Beta'd by marisa lee. Poll on profile! Sneak peek on profile...
1. Prologue, Part I

**A****/N: Hi, I'm Flutejrp! You may know me as the author of such one-shots like 'Mistletoe' and 'Cinderella'. This time, however, I present a new multi-chapter story! This story I will update every Saturday; if not, then Sunday! **

**Beta for this story: The lovely marisa lee! Without her, I couldn't find the confidence to publish this.**

**Title of story: Non-Prediction**

**Title of chapter: Prologue, Part I**

**Words: 3,801**

**Pairings: No pairing just yet…**

**Rating: T, possibly M because****of swearing, sexual themes, violence, alcohol, and other adult themes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of PPG; just my OCs…**

* * *

The city of Townsville in all its glory with friendly folk, thriving businesses, and lovely creatures...

_~PPG~_

The Utonium household was peaceful as the sun shined over the horizon so early in the morning. The residents slept soundly with the occasional mumble or murmur that slipped from the mouth. All the residents were asleep, but one was fully awake.

The one awake was a red-headed goddess. She slipped out of the bathroom in her pink robe, tied around the waist. Her wet, fiery red hair went past her bottom, just gazing the back of her thighs. She combed her nimble fingers through the nearest strands to get rid of tangles that might have already set in. Her rose pink eyes glanced down the hallway before landing on a pink door. She walked to the door and entered to dry and fix her hair.

This goddess you might know as Blossom Utonium, the leader of the PowerPuff Girls. She has matured from a little girl to a nearly grown woman. Over the years, she, along with her sisters, had developed normal human appendages like fingers, toes, shoulders, a neck, and more. Her features molded into an average face with a celestial nose, well-rounded ears, and plump lips. Her sisters had many of the same attributes, making them all look alike. The only difference that mattered was the height of the girls. The height of the eldest came from her dancer long legs with a 38C-cup size to fit her spectacular curves. She was the tallest of her sisters, not exactly towering over them though.

Seeing as her hair was fixed, Blossom decided to get ready for school, by putting on the clothes from the night before. The 'Puffs got rid of the dresses that they wore from when they were little, and started wearing things that were in style. Skirts, shirts, pants, shorts, and clothes of all sorts were in the girls' closets in their signature colors. They still had the dresses, but they had their outfits packed in different boxes.

Blossom smiled at her outfit, a nice pink blouse and a skirt to match with black wedges. School always put on a graceful smile on her face. She had a ruby stud in both of her ears, matching the ruby in the middle of the hear locket around her neck. Despite what her sisters said to her, school was exciting to her and she was always successful. At times, drama in high school somehow got to her and she would just roll her eyes.

The Pink 'Puff looked toward her clock, which read _6:35 AM_. She briefly wondered if her sisters were up, all five of them. She thought back to the day when her three other sisters were created.

_~Flashback~_

_The day was a year after the original PowerPuffs were created, their birthday it was called. Professor Utonium had called them down to the Lab. They obeyed, hovering down into the Lab._

_"Professor, why did you call us down here?" Blossom asked with a confused look on her face._

_"Aren't we having a birthday party today?" Bubbles squeaked, looking up at him._

_"Yeah, we__'re__ going to have a lot of presents so this better be quick," Buttercup snapped, arms crossed and glaring._

_"Patience, young Buttercup," Professor Utonium sternly warned, looking at her with a serious look._

_Then, he took a few ingredients placed them beside a pot. The pot was conveniently under a vial of black liquid. Next, he turned to the girls with his arms behind his back._

_"Girls, I found this in one of your drawers," Professor Utonium explained, pulling out his hands._

_The girls tensed and froze with tears in their eyes when they discovered that it was part of Bunny's purple dress that had survived when she exploded. Bubbles then started sobbing and collapsed onto Blossom's shoulder for comfort. Bringing up Bunny brought the heroines to tears because they loved her before she exploded, even if she was misguided._

_"Professor, you see, we wanted a sister so we created one," Blossom explained, getting choked up herself. "But she exploded because she was unstable."_

_"Her name was Bunny," Buttercup choked out, looking at the floor which let a couple of tears drop to the floor._

_Professor Utonium then smiled. "Oh dry those tears, Bubbles. You too, Blossom and Buttercup. Because as one of your presents from me, as well as giving you a party, is to give you back this lost sister."_

_The girls looked up at him in shock._

_"Really?" Bubbles beamed__,__ eyes full of hope._

_"How are you going to that, Professor?" Blossom asked, eyes also full of hope._

_"The same way you were created__—__ with a few tweaks," Professor Utonium replied, turning the pot._

_The girls watched him go to work. Unlike the year before, he added more amounts of the same ingredients used: sugar, spice, and everything nice. When all of the ingredients were in, he turned to the girls._

_"Now, I'm going to 'accidentally' break the vial of Chemical X," he gestured to the black liquid. "If my calculations are correct, it's going to cause an explosion like the first time."_

_"So what are we going to do?" Blossom asked, eyeing the pot and the Chemical X._

_"Grab me and take cover behind that wall over there, along with your sisters," Professor Utonium explained, nodded to the wall behind him. "Alright, ready?"_

_The girls nodded at him. The Professor mixed the ingredients for about thirty seconds before hitting the vial. The girls took ahold of the Professor and took cover behind the wall. The four looked back to found the last drops of Chemical X were being spilled into the pot. The Professor hugged the girls close to him as the mixture exploded and shook the whole house. _

_A few seconds passed before the Professor and the girls looked back at where the pot was. Instead of one figure like they had expected, there were three like the first time. In the middle, a little girl with brown hair tied in a high ponytail was dressed in a purple dress with the usual black strip around the midsection and white tights with black Mary-Jane's, looking around the room, shocked, with purple eyes. The girls light up with happiness and flew to the purple-clad girl, hugging her tight._

_"Bunny!" the girls exclaimed, laughing._

_The girl joined in on the laughter, before crying out, "I can't believe it. I'm alive again."_

_Her voice was different than what it was before she exploded the first time. It was higher than Blossom's, but lower than Bubbles'._

_"Hey, what are we, chopped liver?" a feminine voice rang out._

_The four girls paused in their celebration to look toward the voice. The voice belonged to the girl that was on the right of Bunny. She had dark brown hair that it looked almost black in a bob cut. She was dressed in an orange dress with a black strip around the midsection and white tights with black Mary-Jane's. She was glaring, arms crossed, with light hazel eyes that seemed to look almost like the color orange. Her voice was as boyish as Buttercup__'s, although a bit lower, while at the same time a__ feminine flair__._

_"Incredible," Professor Utonium pondered, looking carefully at the orange-clad girl._

_"As the prettiest girl in the room, I don't like to be ignored," another voice exclaimed._

_This time, the voice came from the girl on the left side of Bunny. She had blonde hair with strands of light brown hair mixed in. It was in short curly hair which reached the back of her head. She was dressed in a yellow dress with a black strip around the midsection and white tights with black Mary-Jane's. Her eyes were a light golden color as she stared at her newfound family. Her voice was as high-pitched as Bubbles', but it was a bit higher. The statement was meant as a sassy comment, but it was said in a polite way._

_"Instead of one, the result was three more perfect little girls," Professor Utonium concluded, beaming._

_"So now, we're a family?" the orange-clad girl asked, lips turning into a smile._

_"Oh, I'm so happy!" the yellow-clad girl exclaimed, beaming._

_"Why don't you introduce yourselves, girls?" Professor Utonium suggested, clasping his hands together._

_"Hi, I'm Blossom," smiled Blossom, "and I'm the leader of the PowerPuff Girls."_

_"My name is Bubbles," beamed Bubbles, eyes closed._

_"The name's Buttercup," waved Buttercup, nonchalantly._

_"As you heard, I'm Bunny," explained Bunny, smiling._

_"Call me Professor, girls," Professor Utonium chuckled._

_The two new girls looked as if they were in deep thought._

_"What are our names?" the girls asked in unison._

_Buttercup flew to the orange-clad girl and pointed to her dress._

_"Since your signature color is orange like fire and it has to start with a 'B'," Buttercup grimaced at the memory of her name giving. "How about Blaze?"_

_The girl pondered at the name, then smirked as she came to like it__._

_"I like it," the girl now named Blaze stated, nodding her in contentment._

_"Oh, I want a name that involves being pretty," the yellow-clad girl exclaimed, waving her arm in the air._

_"How about Beauty, or Bea for short?" Bubbles suggested, flying towards her._

_"That's perfect!" the girl named Bea squealed, hugging Bubbles tight._

_"Come on, girls," Professor urged, "let's tell Townsville of your new sisters' existence."_

_~Flashback~_

After that, Townsville opened the three new girls with open arms. When they found out that they fought crime, the new girls were excited. Like the three first girls, they knew how to use their powers and fight, but they still had to train.

"Girls! Breakfast!" Blossom heard her mother called from downstairs.

The leader of the PowerPuff girls grabbed her books and purse and checked in the mirror for any errors. As always, she didn't see any, striving for that perfect school girl look that she always strived for. She smiled at her reflection before heading out of her bedroom.

_~PPG~_

"Hey, mom!" Blossom called, taking a seat at the table.

A few years ago, the Professor and Ms. Keane decided to date again, despite their differences. They ended up getting married, with the mayor as the official. The wedding was beautiful and peaceful as was the reception. Sandra Keane was now Sandra Utonium. Though she was married to the Professor after they were created, the girls still called her 'mom'.

Sandra had not changed from her looks to her personality. She still had black hair that stopped above her shoulders. Her light blue eyes had never lost their kind-natured gleam. Most of the time, she still wore an orange long-shirt under a red opened-vest, brown ankle-length pants, and red ballet flats.

"Morning, Blossom," Mrs. Utonium smiled, passing a plate in front of the teen.

"Are the girls awake yet?" Blossom asked, piercing her fork into her scrambled eggs.

"I am," a high-pitched voice came behind her.

Blossom jumped at the voice, startled, and turned around to meet the innocent baby blue eyes of her younger sister, Bubbles. Like Blossom, Bubbles grew into her curves and had a 38C cup size, but she was shorter than Blossom. Bubbles had never grown out of her girly personality from when she was five as well as her signature color, light blue. Her outfit consisted of an aqua tank top under a blue-jean short sleeve jacket with a mid-thigh long blue-jean skirt and blue-jean one-inch heels. She never grew out of her ponytails, though sometimes she would curl her blonde hair and put them in ponytails, and today was one of those days. She wore a blue flower necklace around her neck with matching hanging earrings.

"Hi, Bubbles," Blossom smiled as her sister sat beside her, getting a 'hi' back in response.

"Mommy, where's the Professor?" Bubbles asked, as Mrs. Utonium placed a plate of washed fruits in front of her.

"He's worked in the lab all night," Mrs. Utonium replied, glancing at the door that read 'Lab'. "I think he fell asleep in there...again." The woman then sighed.

"I wonder if the rest of the girls are up," Bubbles wondered out loud to Blossom, before chewing on a strawberry.

"If I know the girls," Blossom closed her eyes, raising her index finger, "Bunny should be coming in right about-"

"Hey, guys," came a perky response.

"-now. Hey, Bunny," Blossom greeted her purple-eyed sister, opening her own eyes.

Bunny smiled her most-famous smile at her two 'older' sisters, her light violet eyes gleaming. Bunny had rounded but slim curves with a 38C cup size and was about half of an inch shorter than Blossom but taller than Bubbles. The girl still loved wearing her purple-colored clothes as much as the next purple-loving girl. She wore a light purple floral blouse, blue-jean knee-length shorts with a white flower on one of the back pockets, and purple converse sneakers that were neatly tied. Her brown chestnut hair was neatly tied in a high ponytail, stopping at her waist.

"Hey, mom," Bunny beamed at Mrs. Utonium as she placed a plate of food in front of her.

"Hey, Bun-bun," Mrs. Utonium replied, smiling at the brunette girl.

"And here's Bea," Blossom voiced out of nowhere, gesturing to the door.

"Hello, my other pretty-but not as pretty as me-sisters and mom," a voice singsonged, sauntered in the kitchen.

The voice came from a fairly beautiful teenage girl, her golden eyes sparking literally. The girl had slim curves in the right places with a 38C cup size and the same height as Bubbles. She wore a yellow dress that stopped mid-thigh under a golden mini-jacket with short sleeves and yellow ballet flats. Her blonde hair, with strands of brown hair, was curled to frame around her flawless face, which stopped around her mid-back. She had a charm bracelet on each of her wrist as well as golden locket around her neck. She strolled in and sat at the table near her sister, and was met with a bowl of oatmeal.

"Hey, Bea," the three other Utonium girls deadpanned, rolling their eyes at her statement.

"Race ya downstairs, Blaze," a voice came from upstairs, heard by the girls' super-hearing. "Bet ya I could beat ya!"

"In your dreams, BC," another voice replied, scoffing as if it wasn't possible.

There was some sound of two set of steps running down the stairs, in a hurry. Two girls raced into the kitchen, sliding into their seats. One girl smirked victoriously at the other.

The other girl frowned, narrowed her lime green eyes. She had rounded curves, but a slim waist, with a 38C cup size, and about two inches shorter than Blossom but taller than Bubbles and Bea. Her body was hidden by a green t-shirt under a black hoodie and black skinny jeans with black-and-green athletic shoes. Her ebony hair was wavy down to her waist, one single big bang curved over her forehead. Mrs. Utonium placed a plate of food in front of her, smiling at her sympathetically.

The first girl, who was smirking, had a mischievous gleam in her light hazel, almost orange, eyes. Her body had spectacular curves with a slim waist a 38C cup size and was the same height as the raven-haired girl. She wore an orange tank top under a black hoodie with black sweatpants and orange high-tops. She had dark brown, almost black, hair tied in a low ponytail, almost reaching her butt. In her ears, she had a few pieces of ear jewelry hanging around her lobe. Her smirk disappeared, a smile taking its place, as Mrs. Utonium placed a plate of food in front of her.

"That race didn't count," the ebony girl grumbled, gnawing on a piece of bacon.

"Sure, it didn't, Buttercup," Bubbles giggled, before popping a blueberry into her mouth.

"Shut up!" Buttercup snapped, glaring at the blonde.

"Good morning, Blaze," Blossom smiled at the hazel-eyed girl.

Blaze looked at her, and nodded at her in acknowledgement, chewing on a piece of buttered toast. The table went silent at the table for a few seconds before Buttercup decided to break it.

"Blaze, we have practice today, right?" Buttercup asked, raising an eyebrow.

As the girls grew, they persisted to other activities that were within their interests. Blossom signed up for clubs that were academically based, as well as Student Council and had taken up dancing. Bubbles was committed in the art of painting and drawing, being talented at the activity, and join the art club. Bea decided to take up cheerleading and gymnastics, wanting to stay fit, as well as joining choir. Bunny started her musical journey in Marching and Concert Band, mastering at playing a wide range of instruments. Buttercup and Blaze joined every sport team that girls were able to join, as well as wrestling and fighting clubs, wearing a special patch that didn't let them use their powers.

"Yep," Blaze replied simply, calmly chewing on the toast.

Not long after that, the girls had finished their breakfast, placing their dirty dishes in the sink. Blossom briefly looked at the clock on the wall, which read _7:00. _

"Girls, time to head to school," Blossom ordered, walking into the living room.

The girls followed, some less reluctant than others. They walked out the door, greeting a black motorcycle with an orange 'Z' on the seat parked in the driveway. Soon, a yellow car pulled up near the sidewalk in front of the house.

The driver was a girl who smirked at the six girls, brown eyes gleaming evilly. Her body looked faked from the face to her feet, with small curves and a 36C cup size. Her auburn hair was frizzy in two buns on each side her head. She had on very tight black shirt with a brown fur mini-jacket over it. The girls could even see the black mini-skirt and high heel black boots that she also wore though someone can't see them from the side.

In the passenger seat, her companion was another girl, looking at them with her green eyes snootily. She had smooth but slim curves and a 34C cup size. Her dirty blonde hair was straight and reached her mid-back. She wore a tan sleeve-less jacket over an ivy green tank. Though no one could see it other than the girls, she had on a blue-jean miniskirt and a pair of one-inch heel tan boots.

"Hey, PowerPuff losers," the driver called in a nasal voice, waving at them.

"Look what Princess got for her birthday," the passenger bragged, indicating the car.

"Amber, that's my job to brag," Princess hissed to her passenger, but went back to smirking, "Look what I got for my birthday, losers."

"Catch any villains or crooks lately?" Amber asked, cackling up. "I guess not." The two cackled up in laughter, sounding like a couple of witches.

"Bloss?" Buttercup called glaring, about to explode.

"Can we attack them please?" Blaze asked, glaring at the car and holding up her fist.

"No," Blossom replied, though she was getting angry herself.

"Later, bitches," the two called in unison, driving away.

Over the years, villains stopped attacking Townsville as did the crooks. Only monsters attack the city every once in a while. The known former villains that the girls knew about was Princess who gave them torture every day, Fuzzy Lumpkins who got married to another bear and were raising a family in his home in the mountains, and Mojo Jojo who retired and worked with other scientists in the city. Some of the major villains disappeared around the time girls were seven which they were thankful for, but were still on the lookout for their attack.

"Are you sure you're not going to fly with us, Blaze?" Bubbles asked, pouting at her sister.

Blaze had gathered enough money to buy the bike, working at local stores and gas stations. The Professor let her keep it and ride it to school if she wore a helmet everytime she took out.

"Flying's great and all, but riding is what I love, Bubs," Blaze replied, walking to her ride and fastening her helmet on.

The helmet itself was black and the 'Z' on it was designed to look a flame. Blaze adjusted her black backpack before the bike roared to life. The bike rolled down the driveway, turned onto the street, and zoomed out of sight from the rest of the PowerPuff Girls.

"We should get going to school," Blossom voiced, once the motorcycle was out of sight.

The girls took flight toward school, leaving an incomplete rainbow streak.

_~PPG~_

Townsville High was a big school, filled with nerds, jocks, and other students. The building itself was quite huge, built with redwood bricks. About fifty classes, fifteen offices, two gyms, thirty closets, a library, an auditorium, and a cafeteria filled the school, as well as eight hundred student lockers did in the hallway.

Blossom and the rest of her sisters met with Blaze at her parking space near the entrance of the school. Blaze was leaning against her bike, seemed to be waiting for someone.

"What are you waiting for?" Blossom asked, making Blaze looked up at her.

"Alex," Blaze replied simply, looking back on the crowd.

"Why do you hang with that queer?" Buttercup asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"The same reason you hang with the guys," Blaze responded, glaring at her, "because he's my best friend."

"Whatever, I'm going to meet up with the guys," Buttercup scoffed, before walking off.

"Be sure to keep a lookout for suspicious activity!" Blossom called, cupping her hand over her mouth and turned towards Buttercup's direction.

"Yeah, yeah," Buttercup lazily called back, waving her hands off.

"That goes the same for you four," Blossom explained, turning her attention towards her other sisters with narrowed eyes.

"Why, Blossom?" Bunny asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, we haven't had any real crimes in years," Blaze contributed, raising an eyebrow as well.

"I just have a feeling today," Blossom explained, glancing to the heavens.

"What kind of feeling?" Bea asked, looking up from her handheld mirror.

"What did you think what's going to happen?" Bubbles asked, looking worried at her sister.

Blossom, for the first time in her life, didn't know. She just realized that she had this feeling that something was going to happen today. Maybe a new student would go to their school and turn their lives around. Maybe an old villain would return and cause mayhem in Townsville for the PowerPuff Girls. There were just so many possibilities that could happen, but she didn't know which will come true. She did know that whatever happens, it would change the girls' life.

"Honestly, I don't know," Blossom simply stated, before walking to her first class.

* * *

**And done!**

**Like I said, this is my first PPG multi-chapter story. I hope that there are no grammar or spelling errors…**

**I want you guys to give your honest opinion about this story! What do you guys think? **

**One more note: My Blaze is different than any authors' Blaze. Same goes for Bea. In this story, my Blaze is the orange 'Puff and Bea is the yellow 'Puff, in case you guys get confuse.**

**Please review…**

**Luv, Flutejrp**


	2. Prologue, Part II

**A/N: Hey, Flutejrp again! Right on time with the second chapter! This chapter is different, gender- and side-wise. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! I really appreciate it! **

**Beta for this story: The ever-so talented marisa lee! **

**Title of story: Non-Prediction**

**Title of chapter: Prologue, Part II **

**Words: 3,583**

**Pairings: No pairings just…yet…**

**Rating: T, possibly M because of swearing, sexual themes, violence, alcohol, and other adult themes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything PPG; I just own my OCs…**

* * *

Around the same time Blossom had gotten a shower, something else was happening across town...

_~PPG~_

In a large apartment overlooking the city, the atmosphere was about the same as the Utonium household, peaceful and calm. Instead of soft sounds, though, there were loud snores and loud mumbles. All but one was asleep, lying in their beds.

A male figure stepped out of the bathroom, steam radiating off his body. A red towel was wrapped around his waist, tightened to keep it from slipping. His cardinal red hair was soaked, reaching around his mid-back. His blood red eyes opened and narrowed in frustration, glancing at each door. Slowly, the teenage boy walked up to each door and pounded his fist on the hardwood surface.

"Get the fuck up, idiots!" he roared, receiving grunts and groans in response.

With his mouth in a deep frown, he headed to his own room, closing the door behind. Through the door, he heard his brothers fighting over use for the bathroom. The boy sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

The boy was no other than Brick Morrison, leader of the RowdyRuff boys. He went from a little boy to a grown man over time. In the last few years, he and his brothers had started getting more human parts that they didn't have before, like fingers, toes and more. His face had shaped more human-like with a Greek nose, rounded ears, and a pair of lips. These features were on his brothers as well, making the 'Ruffs look alike. The difference between he and his brothers were their height. Brick was with tallest out of his brothers, due to a long torso, with a buff chest that contained rock hard abs with a muscular body to match.

Not waiting for his hair to dry, Brick took this time to get dressed, heading into his drawers to pick out his clothes. The 'Ruffs had ditched those old uniforms that they were created in, and got more teen male appropriate clothes in their signature colors. They had no idea what happen to those clothes they used to wear.

Brick, deciding to look causal, chose a red shirt under a black leather jacket, dark baggy pants, and red sneakers. He pulled his damp hair into a low ponytail, after running his fingers through it, and placed his red cap on top. The reason he was getting ready was because they were attending Townsville High to follow out a plan by their 'father'.

Brick growled at what their 'father' was planning, because he hadn't told them. All he did know was that the plan involved getting rid of the PowerPuff Girls once and for all. He remembered the day he had three new brothers.

_~Flashback~_

_It was a few months after the three new 'Puffs were 'born', the RowdyRuff's first birthday to be exact. The PowerPuff Girls were unstoppable, and Him was beyond angry. The original 'Ruffs were angry with dealing more girls. _

_"I can't believe that the __'__PowderPuffs__'__ outmatched us," Boomer whined, watching Bea fighting off a bank robber on one of Him's many TVs._

_"I think the girls thought they were pathetic so they created more girls," Butch commented, glaring at Blaze punching Snake in the nose on another TV._

_Brick was carefully observing the fighting of the three other 'Puffs, trying to look for a solution to solve this problem. The boys faced the new girls in a fight, along with the other girls, leaving each 'Ruff to fight two 'Puffs. The boys, in the end, were defeated, causing the boys to be angry. The red-capped leader thought back to Butch's statement, focusing on the words 'created more'. Then, an idea came to him._

_"That's it!" Brick exclaimed, raising his hand. "Butch, you're a genius!"_

_"I am?" Butch asked, but then smirked smugly. "Of course I am!"_

_"Pa!" Brick called, looking for the red-skinned villain. _

_"What is it?" Him replied, in his deep voice, appearing in a cloud of red smoke._

_"The 'Puffs have more 'Puffs," Brick explained, smirking evilly, "So what if the 'Ruffs have more 'Ruffs?" _

_Butch smirked, catching on to what his brother was implying. Boomer had a confused look on his face, but slowly he smirked, realizing what was going on._

_"Yes, yes! Brilliant!" Him shouted in his feminine voice, raising his claws in the air. "Great idea, Brick!"_

_"I know..." Brick smirked even more._

_"Now let's see how the three were created in the first place," Him mused, changing the screens to a few months ago._

_On the screens, the Professor was mixing the ingredients together, with the original 'Puffs watching. Then, the girls grabbed him and zoomed behind a wall, and an explosion happened. Then, the new girls appeared in the smoke. Him didn't pay attention to the rest of the tape._

_"Hm... it seems Professor Utonium used more amounts of the same ingredients of the girls so they won't turn like the last time," Him concluded, looking away from the screens. "So I will do the same for the new boys!"_

_"What kind of name is Bunny anyway?" Boomer asked, looking at the purple-clad girl being hugged onscreen._

_"It sounds like a sissy, that's what!" Brick exclaimed, glaring at the screens._

_"Yeah, like a sissy!" Butch agreed, twitching insanely a bit._

_"Oh, boys!" Him called, his claws behind his back. "Ready to meet your new brothers?"_

_"Already?" Boomer asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"That was quick!" Brick voiced, turning to face the villain._

_"Yeah," Butch once again agreed, facing his 'father'._

_"I am a fast worker," Him explained, his claws pointed in a direction. "Boys, meet your brothers, plus happy birthday!"_

_The three figures emerged from a mist of red smoke. The middle one stepped forward. He had brown hair, which was covering his forehead. He wore a deep purple shirt with a black stripe, black pants, and black sneakers. His deep violet eyes looked curiously around, one hand on his hip and another close to his mouth._

_"Beast!" Him called the boy, getting a grunt from him._

_The boy on the right of Beast glared his deep brown, nearly Persian orange, eyes with his arms crossed against his chest. His attire consisted of a dark orange with a black stripe, black pants, and black sneakers. His hair was dark brown, and looked almost black, and short, flat-looking a bit._

_"Blade!" Him named him, getting a nod from him._

_The last boy looked around, a confused look on his face. He had blonde hair with a few brown strands that was wavy, stopping above his shoulders. His uniform matched the rest of his brothers in a dark yellow color. His golden eyes settled on a mirror moving by, and grabbed it, fixing his hair._

_"And uh..." Him wondered out loud what to name the boy._

_"How about Beauty?" Him heard Bubbles' voice from the screen, causing him to face it, "or Bea for short?"_

_Him smirked, "And Beau!"_

_"Beau?" Boomer repeated, looking confused._

_"That's a girl-y name," Butch commented, sticking his tongue out._

_"Well, I like it, and," Him scoffed, before turning on his big booming voice, "Don't question my reasoning!"_

_Brick and Butch huffed, their arms crossed, while Boomer looked confused._

_"Do they talk?" Boomer asked, raising his hand in the air._

_"Of course they do, clueless Boomer," Him replied, sweetly in his feminine voice. "Say hi, boys!"_

_The boys, plus Boomer, gave their 'hi's, and 'hey's._

_"He didn't mean you, Boomer," Brick growled, smacking Boomer in the face._

_"Idiot," Butch muttered, into Brick's ear._

_"So what are your names?" Beast asked, raising his eyebrow. His voice was higher than Brick's, but lower than Boomer's._

_Brick pointed to himself, "Brick, leader of the RowdyRuff Boys."_

_"And I'm Butch," smirked Butch, twitching insanely._

_"This idiot," Brick punched Boomer in back, "is Boomer."_

_"So why did you create us?" Blade asked, cocked his head to the side a bit. His voice was deeper than Butch's, staying masculine._

_"Because," Him spoke up, but was interrupted._

_"Wait, what do we call you?" Beau asked, pointing to the demon. His voice was a little bit higher than Boomer's, but was deep enough to sound masculine._

_"My name is Him, but you may call me father or dad," Him replied, before his deep voice boomed, "And don't interrupt me!"_

_"Okay, okay. Sheesh," Beau muttered, putting his hands in a surrendering manner._

_"Now, as I was saying," Him resumed, pointing to the screen, "we created you three to help your other brothers defeat the PowerPuff Girls." _

_A picture of the six girls appeared on the screen. Blossom in the middle and all of her sisters surrounded her._

_"Girls?" Blade asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"All I see are bunch of sissies," Beast scoffed, waving his hand once._

_"Ugly ones at that," Beau commented, looking disgusted._

_"These girls have the same powers as you guys," Him explained, showing clips of the 'Puffs fighting villains and criminals. "So don't underestimate them." A clip of Bunny beating up Fuzzy Lumpkins came up. "Beast, this is your counterpart, Bunny."_

_"Hmph, she doesn't look tough," Beast grunted, crossing his arms._

_Next, a clip of Blaze kicking Sedusa in the back was displayed. "Blade, this is your counterpart, Blaze," Him explained, Blade shrugged in response. Then, a clip of Bea lasering a monster's hand was shown. "And Beau, this is your counterpart, Beauty or Bea."_

_"I'm as handsome as she is ugly," Beau muttered, glaring at the screen._

_"What about the three other girls?" Beast asked, indicating Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup defeating Mojo onscreen._

_"Those are our counterparts," Brick explained, pointing to himself and his two other brothers. "Pinky's mine, blue's Boomer's, and green's Butch's."_

_"In other words, Blossom is the pink puff, Bubbles the blue, and Buttercup the green," Him clarified, smirking. "Now remember your mission: Destroy the PowerPuffs and we'll have all of humanity bowing down to our feet."_

_~Flashback~_

That day, the whole RowdyRuffs Boys faced the PowerPuffs Girls. Surprisingly, the fight ended up in a tie between the two groups, causing the boys to be angry. Soon, the rivalry between the two groups grew into more battles, and thus more ties happened. He thought it was a great idea to leave so the boys could train for the defeat of the girls.

There were some sounds of a struggle brewing from the living room, bringing the red-head out of his train of thought. Brick took this time to leave the room, gathering his things in his red backpack.

_~PPG~_

Brick walked into the kitchen, getting a bagel to satisfy his hunger. He sat at the counter on one of the stools, nibbling on his makeshift breakfast.

"Hey, bro," a teenage boy came into the kitchen, heading for the fridge.

The boy raised his head at Brick, having a confused look in his cobalt blue eyes. His muscular body was not as big as his brother and he was shorter than Brick. The blue-eyed male tugged on his short, golden blonde hair over his forehead. He wore a long-sleeved dark blue shirt and worn-out jeans with blue converse sneakers. He had a black eye and a bruised cheek, evidence that he got in a brawl with one of his brothers.

"What the hell is it, Boom?" Brick growled, catching his brother's stare.

"Nothing, just that bagel there…" Boomer trailed off, pointing to the treat in his brother's hand.

Brick sighed, pointing to the cabinet where the bagels were. Boomer smiled and walked to get himself a bagel. The red-headed teen buried his head in his hand, frustrated.

"I'm living with a bunch of fucking idiots," Brick muttered softly, into his hands.

"Brick, Him wants to talk to us," another teen boy came into the kitchen.

The boy was sticking his head, looking urgently with his deep violet eyes. He had muscles as buff as Brick, yet he was half of an inch shorter than him. His chestnut brown her flipped over his forehead, going past his neck in an almost wavy-like pattern. He wore a deep purple shirt under a black hoodie and dark jeans with purple Vans.

"Thanks, Beast, we'll be in there in a minute," Brick replied, eating the remainder of his bagel.

Beast nodded, leaving the room. Brick dragged Boomer, who was still eating his bagel in bliss, out of the kitchen by the collar of his shirt. Boomer was too lost in his own world to protest, but he did look curiously at his brother. The oldest 'Ruff stomped over into the living room, where Beast and another boy were situated in.

The boy was looking at a wall mirror, his golden eyes focusing on his reflection. He had the same muscular frame as Boomer and the same height as well. He fixed his golden blonde hair that had a few brown strands in its wavy state. He wore a dark yellow plaid shirt with dark dress pants and black loafers. The boy straightened out his outfit before going back to fix his hair.

"What the fuck are you doing, Beau?" Brick asked, irritated at what his brother was doing.

"Well, sorry for wanting to look my best for our first day of school," Beau replied, rolling his eyes in the mirror.

Brick groaned, tossing Boomer on a loveseat before he took a seat in a red recliner.

"Trouble dealing with your brothers, Brick?" a feminine voice chuckled, coming from the wide-screen television.

Brick growled, seeing his 'father' onscreen. Him's face was only on the screen, wearing a mischievous smirk. Him's looks never really changed: same red-skin, same yellow eyes, same blushed cheeks, and same creepy smile.

"No, not at all," Brick replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"So, boys, excited about your first day of school?" Him asked, still smirking.

"I hafe skool," Boomer replied, with his mouth full.

"Boomer, it's rude to talk with food in your mouth," Him scolded, glaring sternly at the blue-eyed boy.

"What do you know about being rude?" Beast muttered lowly, looking around the room. The boy sat on the main couch in front of the TV.

"I heard that!" Him snapped, glaring at Beast. "I see Beast is here. What about Beau?"

"Right here," Beau voiced, sitting by his snacking blonde brother.

"What are the others?" Him asked, looking at Brick.

"Right here," a voice responded as two boys came into the room.

One of the boys had the other in a headlock. The boy in the headlock was glaring at the other, with deep forest green eyes, as he pulled out of the first's boy hold. His muscular body was very large in mass as well as being a couple inches shorter than Brick. He ran a hand though his raven-black hair, styled in spikes with some help from a holding gel. He wore a dark green shirt under a black leather jacket, black jeans, and black skater sneakers. He shoved the other boy away, glaring at him once again.

The first boy was looking at the raven-haired boy, a victorious gleam in his Persian brown eyes with a smirk to match. His body had the same muscular structure of the green-eyed powerhouse and was the same height as well. His hair was dark brown, almost black going past shoulders, stopping at the top of his back. He wore a black-leather hoodie over an orange shirt and black sweatpants with black athletic shoes. In his ears, a few metallic pieces of men's jewelry hung from his lobe, all small and hoop-like.

"This dumbass was ready, but he was still lying in bed," the brunette explained, pointing to the green-eyed boy.

"I was going to get up, Blade," the boy huffed, crossing his arms.

"Yeah right," Blade muttered, rolling his eyes.

The black-haired boy glared at him, getting ready to attack Blade. "Why I outta-"

"Butch, Blade, sit down," Him roared, glaring at the two fighting.

Brick rolled his crimson eyes. Over the years, Blade and Butch had a rivalry, but in the end, they were good pals, sharing a lot of things in common such as sports. Beau and Boomer had a lot in common, like the fact that they were both clueless and oblivious to the world around them. Brick was most compatible with Beast, but the purple-eyed boy was more about joking around and playing music on various instruments. Perfectly at that, actually. Brick was the most intelligent of his brothers, being able to come up with more plans and battle strategies. Despite the fact that they stayed the same, they all seemed different now that they were older.

Blade sat by Beast, crossing his arms and legs. Butch grumbled angrily, before taking the remainder of Boomer's bagel and stuffed it into his mouth.

"Hey!" Boomer exclaimed offensively, glaring at Butch.

In response, Butch stuck his tongue out, glaring right back. Brick sighed, tired of his brother's fighting.

"Why did you want to talk to us, Pop?" Brick asked, looking at Him.

"There's a reason I want you guys to attend high school," Him explained, smirking evilly, "and this specific high school. The PowerPuff Girls attend this school and I have a plan to defeat them. You guys will have to watch and annoy the girls, but wait until I say to fight them physically. Got it?" The boys nodded, before Him continued, "Good. Now, since you guys are teenage boys, most of the girls that attend will be attracted to you."

"Yeah, who wouldn't be attracted to us?" Butch chuckled, smirking smugly.

"The PowerPuff Girls, for one," Him replied, smirking even more. "They'll be suspicious about why are you there and why return after all these years."

"We'll tell him it's none of their fucking business," Blade shrugged carelessly, "and they should watch out."

"It's times like this is why your last name is Morrison," Him explained, rolling his eyes, "Because they don't take anybody with a villain last name like Him or Jojo."

"What is your plan exactly?" Boomer asked, leaning forward to listen.

"Now, patience young Boomer," Him hummed, shaking his head. "I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise. Now, best to get school, my sons. Ta-ta for now!"

The screen went black as the boys looked at each other. Brick looked at the clock and sighed, getting up from his chair.

"Let's go to school, guys," Brick ordered, walking to the door.

His others followed him out the door and flew into the skies towards their new school.

_~PPG~_

"Aww...man! This school is full of babes!" Butch had exclaimed as they landed in front of the school.

Brick rolled his eyes, at his brother's perverse comment. At the side of being totally insane, Butch had grown up to be a ladies man, and has had a lot of girlfriends whom he all dumped. Boomer was quite the same way, but he usually remained quiet about his pervert nature and dating life.

"Who should I hit on first?" Butch looked around.

"There's no fucking time for that, Butch," Brick snapped, glaring at the raven-haired boy. "First, we have to find the girls and make our presence known to them. Then, we could do whatever the fuck we want."

Butch grumbled, looking away in the distance. Brick saw him perk up at the sight of black motorcycle. Before Brick could stop him, Butch stomped over to the bike, examining the exterior.

"Butch," Brick warned, walking over to it.

"'Z'? Who's that?" Boomer asked, after reading the helmet.

"Who cares?" Butch shrugged, smirking mischievously. "Whoever 'Z' is, he has great taste in motorcycles."

"I'll say," Blade agreed, looking intently at the bike. "Z's taste reminds me of mine."

"What's a little riding before learning?" Butch muttered, kneeling to hot wire the bike.

"What are you doing, Butch?" Brick growled, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"Relax, I'll put the bike back where I found it," Butch replied, cutting the box to open. Then, he jumped, being as if he was shocked. "What the fuck?"

"'To whoever wants to hot wire this bike and take it out for a ride, you will be shocked because I rigged it,'" Beast read off the back of the seat. "'Sincerely, Z.'"

"Clever little smartass," Butch muttered, standing up from the bike.

"Clever, indeed," Brick murmured, scratching his chin. "See if you could find out who this 'Z' is while you're at it."

"Why bother?" Beau asked, shrugging. "I mean, so he's clever. Why do that?"

"Because he might have information about the 'Puffs," Brick explained, glaring at the boy. "We'll need all the info we could get."

"Dude, we could just ask around," Blade shrugged, nonchalantly. "I'm sure someone will sell the girls out. But this Z guy could be friends with PowderPuffs and not tell us anything."

"Yeah, because he rigged his bike to not get stolen," Beast suggested, pointing between the bike and Butch, "meaning he's a guy for the good."

"Whatever, let's just go get our fucking schedules and get this day over with," Brick snarled, turning towards the entrance of the school.

Brick wanted revenge against the 'Puffs, specifically his counterpart. He was destroyed by a stupid fucking kiss from her and humiliated in front of his brothers. Yep, he was furious and wanted to destroy his counterpart as well as humiliate her in front of the whole town. Hell, maybe even the whole world if he could have at that. But for now, he'd just have to be patient...but he wasn't really a patient kind of guy.

* * *

**And done!**

**It's the RowdyRuffs boys; still sexy as ever! Let me remind you that I'm a girl… and that's normal for a girl… I mean, who is a girl and agrees with me?**

**Like I said last chapter, My Blade, Beast, and Beau is different than any author's…**

**What do you guys think about the second chapter? Give me your honest opinion…**

**Review and you get a peek at your favorite RowdyRuff's chest…for you girls out there. If you're a boy and you review, then you get a kiss from your favorite PowerPuff's on the cheek…**

**Thank you and remember to review please…**

**Luv, Flutejrp **


	3. School Day Bombshells

**A/N: Hey, it's me again! Flutejrp! Right on time with the next chapter! In the time between chapters, I have a couple of new admirers! You know who you are… ;)!**

**Beta: The brilliant marisa lee!**

**Title of story: Non-Prediction**

**Title of chapters: School Day Bombshells**

**Words: 4,212**

**Pairings: Reds, Blues, Greens, Purples, Yellows, and Oranges…not in that particular order…**

**Rating: T, possibly M because of swearing, sexual themes, violence, alcohol, and other adult themes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the PPG characters. I just own my original characters.**

* * *

"Belinda Utonium," the teacher called, looking up from her computer.

"Here," Blaze replied, rolling her eyes, from the back. She had her hood on over her head, so no one could see her.

Her teacher, Ms. Crincesaw, called her Belinda because Blaze is not a 'normal name for a young lady like her'. Despite sounded old, Ms. Crincesaw was quite young; twenty-six to be exact. She was an attractive teacher, according to the male student population. With her tan skin, long brown hair, and seductive green eyes, the boys swooned over her every day and it made Blaze sick. For some reason, Blaze had a feeling that Ms. Crincesaw hated her, not that it's a bad thing for the teacher.

Blaze was the kind of girl who goes out to parties and bars to drink and have fun. Her sisters didn't know about that, and she was hoping that they never found out. Drinking alcohol was the only thing that calmed her anger down. Since she learned that she was made of more spice than Buttercup, she had to be careful on controlling her anger before someone could get seriously hurt or worse.

At age twelve, she flew out of her home after a spat with one of her sisters, in order to stop herself before she could hurt anyone. She flew to an abandoned building and found a beer bottle that wasn't even opened. Thinking that she had nothing better to drink, she chugged the alcoholic beverage down. From then on, Blaze was a secret drinker.

Blaze felt guilty about keeping it from her sisters, but they wouldn't understand why she drinks. She knew it caused damage to humans, but she wasn't exactly human. Her body could handle the alcohol, thanks to the Chemical X. There have been consequences of her partying, like memory loss of the events that took place. In fact, around the age of fourteen, she woke up in a bed, naked and in pain. She couldn't remember the guy, but she had dreams and flashbacks of what happen that night. However, she continued to drink and party, but she didn't wake up in strange places anymore.

There were a lot of people who knew her secret, but they didn't bother to mess with her. The only person who she talked about this secret with was her best friend, Alex Turner. He was a good friend to her and she to him. He looked attractive with his dirty blonde hair and green innocent eyes. He was very muscular, but he had a single hoop earring in his left ear. Despite Alex being attractive, he was gay. He was picked on a lot for it, but that didn't bother him. That was the reason why Blaze was hanging out with him because he wasn't afraid of being different just like her. Alex was the reason that she doesn't hang with Buttercup other than at home because Buttercup's friends could be judgmental about Alex. She did defend him about that because Alex was too good of a friend to pass up.

A while ago, she felt a vibration in her pocket, meaning someone tried to hot wire her ride. A flare of rage welled up inside her, but she quickly calm down when it didn't happen again. She asked the Professor to rig her bike when she had gotten it so no one could steal it.

"Class, we have a new student," Ms. Crincesaw announced, though Blaze didn't look up. "His name is Blade, though I think it's just a nickname."

Hearing his name, she snapped her head up so fast that she could have gotten whiplash. In front of the class was a teenage boy who seemed taller than her. He had muscular body with normal features that made the girls in the class swoon over. He had clothes similar to what she had on, along with jewelry in his ears. His eyes and hair is what caught her attention; brown, almost Persian orange eyes and long dark brown, almost black hair. It was Blade, as in her counterpart as in the RowdyRuffs. What was he doing here?

Suddenly, Blaze had a flashback of her hands running through that color of hair. She was naked as well as the boy was, both were coated in a layer of sweat. She had pulled back to stare into brown eyes that almost seemed be close to an orange tint. She blinked the memory away as Ms. Crincesaw spoke up.

"You can seat anywhere you like," the teacher smiled flirtatiously, making Blaze sick.

"Thanks," Blade replied, flashing a killer smirk.

Blaze blinked; even his _voice _had gotten deeper. She thought she wouldn't have to deal with him until he took the seat beside her.

"Belinda, take that hoodie off," Ms. Crincesaw snapped, scolding her. "You wouldn't want a detention to keep from you from sports or other things."

The class 'oohed' at her for getting in trouble, making the teacher scowl even more. Blaze rolled her eyes before flipping the hood off, revealing her face. The teacher left the room to answer a phone call so the students decided to get to know the new student.

"So Blade of the RowdyRuff Boys? Is that it?" a brunette girl giggled, looking flirtatiously at him.

"Yep, that's me," Blade smirked, looking at his hands nonchalantly.

"Like, I used to be afraid you guys when I was, like, little," a blonde girl explained, sounding like a Valley School girl. "But, like you've grown up and got all hot and stuff."

"So are you by yourself or are you brothers here, too?" a raven-haired girl asked, touching his arm.

Blaze inwardly gasped, realizing that his brothers could be here. More than likely, they were. She felt sorry for her sisters if they had classes with any of them, though she was annoyed that all of these girls flirting with him, for some reason.

"Yep, just in different classes," Blade replied, smirking, "Hello, Belinda."

Blaze huffed, crossing her arms and glared forward. She felt his gaze boring into her shoulder and neck, ignoring him.

"That's actually Blaze of the PowerPuff Girls," another blonde girl explained, causing Blaze to roll her eyes. "Ms. Crincesaw calls her that because she doesn't deserve a name like that for a young girl like her."

The group of girls giggled at the blonde girl's statement as Blaze growled out loud. She heard a low chuckle from Blade and growled even more. The teacher came back and the girls went back to their seats. Blaze tuned the teacher out and was about to dozed off when she felt a hand on her thigh. She opened her eyes and looked down to see that it was, indeed, a hand on her thigh. She also saw that it was Blade's hand.

Suddenly, she had another flashback of that same hand touching her body intimately. His voice brought her back to reality.

"I can't wait for this year to officially start," Blade whispered huskily, into her ear.

Blaze cursed herself as she felt herself get wet.

_~PPG~_

"Did you hear, Bea?" a bouncy blonde came up to the yellow Puff as she was warming up her voice.

"What is it, Julie?" Bea asked, facing her friend.

Julie Smith had been Bea's friend since she was created. She forgave the PowerPuff Girls when they saved her from a piece of falling debris. Julie became a good girl and was placed in a foster family where her family was in and out of prison. Though she was chubby when she was little, she was skinny and had thin curves. Her blonde hair went down her back and her blue eyes sparkled with excitement. Her outfit consisted of a pink dress with a black belt around her waist, completed with a pair of black ballet flats.

Bea had always loved singing, as much as being the most beautiful PowerPuff (in her opinion) she was and gymnastics. She had an exceptional voice, able to go high and falsetto to low and soulful. She was basically the one who got the solos for her voice, sometimes helping her school win at show choir/glee competitions. On side of her singing and PowerPuff career, she was on the cheerleading squad, cheering the Townsville Tigers on at games and pep rallies. She loved doing gymnastics, competing and doing them for fun. Gymnastics helped her fighting skills, 'flipping' and dodging monster attacks coming towards her. Julie was also in show choir and on the cheerleading squad, doing the same things that her best friend loved.

"There's a bunch of new guys here at school!" Julie squealed, jumping up and down. "I hear that they're cute _and _hot!"

"That's good, as long it's not a group of girls," Bea shrugged, returning to her scales.

A voice interrupted her warming up once again.

"Class, we have a new student joining our choir today," her choir director announced, not that Bea looked up to look at him. "Please make him feel welcome and comfortable with him singing because we need more baritones voices in our choir. His name is Beau Morrison."

With that, Bea's world froze as she heard 'Beau' escaped her favorite teacher's mouth. Bea heard all of the girls squealing and a stampede near her. She floated up a little to see her counterpart and blinked. He has grown into a young man with muscles and huskiness, not that she would _ever _admit it. She floated back down to the ground, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Can you believe that, Julie?" Bea scoffed, expecting her friend to beside her. "Girls falling head over heels for-"

Then she noticed that Julie wasn't beside her. Instead, the blonde girl was in the crowd of girls fawning over Beau.

"Well," Bea huffed, "what do you know? Julie, my best friend, chose a guy, who is _my counterpart _over me? Can you believe that?"

Bea looked over to the group of guys near her shrugged, before glaring at the new guy near the crowd of girls. Bea's face was set in a deep frown, before she wondered if his brothers were here as well. Then, she felt sorry for her sisters who might have with his brothers as well. She didn't notice that her counterpart walking up to her until he spoke.

"Hello, Bea," Beau greeted, smirking at her.

"How do you know that's my name?" Bea queried, setting her hands on her hips; mad that his voice had gotten deeper, making him sexier in her eyes.

"You're the only girl I know with yellow eyes," Beau shrugged, smirking as the girls sighed dreamily.

"They're not yellow, they're a light gold color," Bea snapped, glaring at him.

"Whatever you say, I'm still hotter than you," Beau remarked, flashing a charming smile, making the girls squealed.

"If anything, I'm the one who's hotter, not you," Bea scoffed, getting right in his face.

There was no surprise that he was taller than her, but that annoyed her. Before any more words could be said, the choir director came back and told everyone to get ready to sing whatever the song he had planned for that day.

_~PPG~_

"Ready for band today?" a brunette beside Bunny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"As always, Robin," Bunny replied, smirking knowingly.

Robin Synder was Bunny's sister's former best friend and naturally the two became best friends. The two were closer than Robin was to the rest of the PowerPuff Girls. She still had chestnut brown hair that fell down her back, straight with bangs over her forehead. Her blue-jay eyes shined with a soft but fierce tone. She wore a white shirt with a green apple on the front, a red skirt that flowed down to her knees, and white sandals.

Band was Bunny's favorite class, considering that she loved making music with musical instruments. When she grew fingers, she started on the small flute and gradually perfected other instruments. Bunny started band as soon as she was able to. Now, she played in the school's marching band and concert band, first chair in both.

"Of course you are, Bunny," Robin chucked, leaning back in her chair.

Suddenly, a blonde came squealing into the classroom, making most of the class, which included the two brunettes and boys, cover their ears up.

"Jenny, the most hunky guy in the world is coming down the hall!" the blonde squealed, getting a dreamy look on her face.

"Oh-em-gee!" another brunette screamed, getting up to meet up with the blonde. "Lily, what does he look like and how hot is he?"

"He's a brunette, the most gorgeous eyes in the world and a million on a scale of one to ten!" 'Lily' replied, jumping up and down like she got tickets to boy band's concert.

"Oh, he is the hunkiest guy in the world!" 'Jenny' squealed, hopping in the same way as her blonde friend.

Bunny closed her eyes, annoyed with the events, and propped her feet on her desk. These two girls were getting excited over a _guy! _There were things worth more getting excited over than _that _like a football victory or Best in Class everything at a marching competition, in Bunny's opinion. However, she kept her eyes closed as she heard her teacher for the class come into the classroom.

"Ms. Farron, Ms. Lowell, be quiet and take your seats," Bunny heard the man exclaimed at the two squealing girls.

Bunny then heard giggles and shuffling of feet as two seats squeaked, as if being seated in. Then, she heard her teacher cleared his throat before booming,

"Class, we have a new student, joining us. His name is Beast Morrison."

That news made Bunny's eyes widen, suddenly sitting up in her chair and exclaimed, "What?" before falling out of the desk she was in and right onto the cold tile floor.

The whole class laughed, except the teacher and Robin, at her misfortune. Bunny blushed out of embarrassment while she glared down on the floor.

"Ms. Utonium," the teacher scolded, putting his arms on his hips, "Must you interrupt when I'm introducing a new student?"

"Mr. Trenton, I'm sorry about that," Bunny chuckled nervously, picking herself off the floor. "You know me, the clumsy purple-loving Bunny..." She continued blushing as she sat in her chair, still a bit embarrassment.

"Don't let it happen again, Ms. Utonium," Mr. Trenton stated, sternly at her. "Now as I was saying before that disruption..." He glared in Bunny's direction.

Bunny took this time to examine her counterpart. His appearance was more muscular and buff than any boy she knew in the marching band or in the school really. His hair had grown longer she noted, but it still kept a chestnut brown color. His eyes never really changed, a deep violet that rivaled her own. In her terms, Bunny thought Beast, her counterpart, was _hot _and that scared her.

"Mr. Johnson, you can sit by Ms. Utonium," Mr. Trenton pointed to the seat beside her.

Beast nodded, heading to the chair he was suggested. Once he sat down, Bunny looked away from him, glaring at the world map hanging on the wall. She tuned out her teacher as he began his lecture.

Suddenly, a neatly folded piece of paper landed on her desk, bringing her out of thoughts. Bunny looked around to find out who had placed this on her desk, but everyone was either paying attention to the lecture or were starting to doze off. She, carefully and quietly, unfolded the note, her light purple eyes scanning the letters.

_Seemed that your clumsy factor has not changed...I hope your fighting skills and other things haven't..._

Raising an eyebrow, she looked beside where her counterpart sat. He smirked and winked at her when he felt her stare. She looked away from him, cursing herself as she felt her face get hot.

_~PPG~_

Buttercup changed into her gym clothes, which consisted of yellow basketball jersey and green gym shorts with her athletic shoes. She exited the girls' locker room and headed over to the bleachers where the other girls were. She felt eyes on her as she trotted across the gym, all from the boys.

"Yo," Buttercup called out to the girls, who were talking about something.

"Hey, BC," a brunette female replied, waving her over.

That same brunette was known as Megan Volutes, a tomboy that had befriended both Buttercup and Blaze. She had long straight brown chestnut hair that she kept tied for the sports she played. Her hazel eyes always held a mischievous gleam, having a naughty streak. She often wore black sweat suits or just dark clothes in general, despite her coming from a rich family. She was a tomboy like Buttercup and Blaze and hung out with Buttercup and the rest of the guys from her team. Her father owned a company named Corpora Tura, a chain of gyms all over Townsville and Citiesville. She used to hang with Princess and Amber, up until Mitch and Mike _finally _stood up to their 'girlfriends' at the time and broke up with them, causing her to leave the group.

"What's up, Megan?" Buttercup asked, sitting by her on the bleacher.

"Nothing much," Megan shrugged, before gesturing to the giggling girls near them, "just listening to these chatting chicks talk about a group of new students that are apparently 'hot boys'."

Both girls rolled their eyes, tired of the naivety of their fellow female classmates. Buttercup briefly wondered who these boys were. That is, until the two coaches called the two classes together.

"Alright, maggots, listen up!" the male coach shouted, getting the class' attention. "I was told by the office about several students joining our school today. During this period, one of them will be joining us. Where is he?"

"Sorry, I'm late," a masculine voice exclaimed, catching Buttercup's attention.

"Don't do it again, maggot," the male coach warned, scolding in the direction of the voice.

Buttercup's light green eyes widened at the sight of the new guy. He wore a green muscle shirt and yellow gym shorts with a pair of green athletic shoes. He had muscular frame that seemed to make him look like he worked out a lot, with pectorals and biceps plus more hiding under his clothes. However, Buttercup paid more attention on his eyes and hair color. His eyes were a deep forest green that looked over the class with a tired look. His raven hair was spiked up, seemed to be gelled up. Her counterpart was back, Butch of the RowdyRuff Boys.

"I don't make any promises," Butch shrugged, before winking at the girls in the class, making them squeal.

"Really? Another guy who thinks he's tough and a lady's man?" Megan scoffed, into Buttercup's ear.

"I hate him already," Buttercup growled, glaring at Butch.

Megan raised an eyebrow, but the female coach interrupted her before she could comment.

"Girls, we're playing five on five basketball with the boys!" the female coach explained, addressing her class. "Choose your group of five and tell me immediately! Same for you boys!"

"BC, you mind?" Megan asked, smirking at her knowingly.

Buttercup, smirking back, nodded at her. The rest of the girls crowded around the two, asking to be on their team. In the end, three other girls were selected by Buttercup, making her wish that Blaze was in the same gym class as her.

"Utonium, got your team?" the female team asked, coming up to Buttercup and Megan.

"Yes, coach," Buttercup replied, heading to the center of the court with her team.

As her team went into their positions with her as the point guard, Buttercup saw that the male coach had choose the first team to face off against, with her counterpart on the first team. Sadly, he was the one she had to face off for the ball. The fact that he was taller than her made her angry, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Well, it seems that little Buttercup has grown up," Butch commented, standing in front of her with a smirk.

His statement made her even angrier as the ball was tossed into the air.

_~PPG~_

Bubbles walked into her classroom, hoping that the day would a good one. She started on her piece that was her assignment. The assignment was something, or someone, that you haven't seen in a long time. The blonde just her mind takes over, and she sketches her heart out. When she had an outline on her canvas, she just started painting to fill in the lines.

Bubbles was always an artist; she knew from when she was five, doodling with crayons and markers. She went with it through her life, taking as much art and sketch classes as she could. Not surprisingly, she had a talent at pretty much anything with visual arts like drawing, painting, and sketching. She just let her heart take her and expressed on a clean canvas or paper.

Strangely, Bubbles detected a male coming out of a dark mist, with a deep cobalt aura that was in her painting. The top of the male had a head of golden locks with eyes of a navy color. He looked familiar to Bubbles but she couldn't figure out where she seen him or why she drew him.

"Students, we have a new student," the blue-eyed girl heard her teacher clear his throat. "Please make him feel welcome."

Bubbles snapped her head up when her teacher mentioned that the student was a boy. The new student was built in muscles and seemed to be taller than her. His outfit seemed to make him look like a prep, but she ignored that. What made Bubbles' eyes widen was the new student's blonde golden hair that was short but flipped over his forehead and deep azure eyes that she hasn't seen in over ten years.

If he was here in her school, that means that they, the RowdyRuff Boys, were back in Townsville. Immediately, she felt sorry for her sisters.

"You can sit by Miss Utonium, Mr. Morrison," the teacher informed him, pointing to her.

Bubbles looked away, continuing to paint her portrait. She felt his presence as he sat beside her. She took a moment to him a side-way glance. He was getting out his sketch with a pencil, and started sketching, what she thought was, the assignment. She turned back to her painting, putting some last touches on it.

"Nice painting," she heard his voice commented.

"Thanks," Bubbles managed to say without losing her voice and looking at him.

"Reminds me of...well, me," she heard him mutter.

Bubbles tensed briefly before going back to the painting. She didn't have to look to know that he was now smirking. She agreed with him; the painting was starting to look more and more like him, right down to the dark mist.

_~PPG~_

Blossom sat in her desk, reading a mysterious drama book in her hands called the Forbidden Rose. Once in a while she would hear her fellow classmates' conversations, about academics and other things like that.

Blossom has always been a smart girl so it made sense that she was in an advance class. Most of her classes were either Honors or AP; the only exceptional was dance class. Other than the classes, she was involved in school clubs like Student Council, Math Team, and others like that. People would ask why would she take this load as well as stay the leader of the PowerPuff Girls, mainly they asked her sisters. "She was an overachiever," they would reply with a shrug, and it was true.

"Class, we have a new student, joining us today," her teacher called out, but Blossom never looked up because she was so focus on her book. "His name is Brick Morrison." Blossom tensed. "Please make him feel welcome..."

Blossom looked up from her book to find her counterpart standing up in front of the class. He has changed in style of his clothes and physical form. Brick was more muscular and taller, being more handsome. His hair color never really changed, but it was in a low ponytail, still under his worn out red cap. His blood red eyes were still cold as ever, in her eyes.

Blossom saw that her counterpart caught her gaze. Her shocked gaze turned into one of suspicion as she narrowed her eyes at him. Why was he back in her life after all these years? He returned her glare with a glare of his own, being cold and calculating instead. He walked to an empty desk beside her, not saying a word to anyone.

The teacher and students didn't notice the tension between the two foes. The teacher went to his lecture and the rest of the students took notes as the facts were being said out loud. Blossom started to take notes as well, occasionally stealing a glance at Brick. One time she felt his eyes on her; she looked over at him and caught his blank gaze. She just scoffed and rolled her eyes, before going back to writing notes.

Blossom knew something was going to happen and that something did happen. Brick and the RowdyRuff Boys were back in their lives...

* * *

**And done!**

**The characters in this chapter that were described have an role in the story. Some of them are from the actual show, even the teacher described… ;) Others are my own characters like Megan from my story, 'Mistletoe'. **

**Hope you like this chapter! By the way, when you review, make sure you describe what you like about the chapter/story. I appreciate the reviews, but I don't like it when reviews are short. I.E. "Cool!" "Awesome chapter!" When you review, you're telling what/how you feel about the story, especially if the chapter is more than 1,000 words. I'm not saying to write an essay, just write what you think in a few more words than just "Great job!" Thank you for reading and writing reviews, though!**

**Well, nothing left to say other than review…**

**Luv, Flutejrp **


	4. Encounters

**A/N: Sorry about the late update! Not my fault, blame the world of homework and others things! Here is the next chapter, nice and long just the way you like it!**

**Beta: The exquisite marisa lee!**

**Title of story: Non-Prediction**

**Title of chapter: Encounters**

**Words: 4,594**

**Pairings: The colors of the rainbow as well as JxM…**

**Rating: T, possibly M because of swearing, sexual themes, violence, alcohol, and other adult themes. **

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this story is my OCs, not the PPG characters…**

* * *

He received a message from an anonymous sender, at the entrance to his make-shift home. He wondered who it was, thinking about a certain red-head girl that he was interested in. Unfortunately, he found it wasn't her, but another former villain.

He entered his home, slamming the door behind. He ignored the other residents who eyed him from the living room, and continued into his room. He tore open the message and read it to himself.

_Get ready for a villain meeting. I'm wondering who is still against the PowerPuff Girls since I've been gone for so long. If you want to see the PowerPuff Girls taken down, meet at this location at this time in two days:_

_560 Griffin Road at Warehouse 6; 7:00 P.M._

_Signed, Him_

He blinked, not familiar with the sender. Then, he groaned with the memories of his crime days and the villain known as Him. He wondered what the bastard wanted now, but he already knew the answer.

_~PPG~_

Brick listened intently as his teacher babbled on about some kind of topic. The red 'Ruff couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of his counterpart. This was because of two reasons. Reason one: he was plotting against her and had to watch her actions. Reason two: she had grown into a gorgeous, hot young lady that he found himself to be attracted to.

Brick learned that, having Him as a father, he would have to hide his emotions that weren't anger. Though Him probably knew that Brick hid his emotions, the red-skinned villain never said anything about it. Brick was exposed to girls, but he was never attracted to any of them like he was to Blossom.

Brick had to look away from her when Blossom turned her head to look at him. Although there was one time where he held her gaze for a moment, but the next second he turned from her. When she looked back to her teacher or her notes, Brick would stare at her again.

_Curse puberty for making her so... so..._ Brick couldn't finish the thought without the word 'hot' or a synonym like it popping up in his head.

Brick remembered what she did to him over ten years ago; the kiss that destroyed him. Along with that, she humiliated him in front of his brothers and her sisters. Plus, he had to wait until Him told what his plan was so he couldn't like his counterpart.

_It's just an attraction...it'll go away... _Brick repeated over and over to himself, hoping that it would stick.

_~PPG~_

Boomer looked over his sketch, concentrating on it. The pencil in his hand quickly, but precisely glided over the paper in strides, forming a shape. Slowly, he made a girl's figure with two long ponytails on the side of her head. The blue-eyed 'Ruff didn't have to think twice to know that he was drawing his counterpart; he was just doing the assignment.

Every once and awhile, he would give Bubbles a sideway glance. He thought that she was beautiful, hot, and even more adjectives like that. He knew that he shouldn't feel this way, but he couldn't help it.

Slowly, his drawing formed the girl that he was thinking about; Bubbles that was. He brought out a pack of colored pencils and set them on the table, picking up the dark yellow color. He filled in the color into the picture; it looking more and more like her. When he was finished, Boomer tapped Bubbles on the shoulder, getting her attention.

"Turns out you're not the only one drawing your counterpart," Boomer remarked, flashing a kid smirk while showing her his sketch.

He saw her cheeks turn pink, making him smirk even more. He looked over to her painting, noticing that it was him coming out of the navy blue aura. She made him look so...handsome, even if it was him.

_I wonder how she feels about me..._ Boomer thought, looking at Bubbles.

She was avoiding his gaze, looking anywhere but his face. He shook his head in disbelief. He looked back at his drawing and frowned sadly.

_She probably hates me... _Boomer thought, _then why do I feel hurt from the fact?_

_~PPG~ _

Butch dribbled the ball down the court, heading to his team goal. The score was tied 4 to 4. Buttercup tried to block him from reaching the goal, but he managed to dodge her. When he saw one of his teammates open and near the goal, he passed the ball to him and his teammate scored, winning the game for the boys. The boys cheered while the girls glared at the boys.

Butch sent a victory smirk to Buttercup, causing her to glare. He took notice that she had grown into a hot chick, but she really wasn't his type, even if she was his counterpart. He was more into girls who were looking for a good time, not girls who want to fight him. Although he thought she might be good in bed with all the sports she does...

"Guess I won, huh, Butterbutt?" Butch remarked, smirking even more.

"You may have won today," Buttercup fumed angrily, glaring up at him, "but that doesn't mean I'm going down without a fight."

Buttercup stomped off to a brunette girl sitting in the bleachers. Butch watched his counterpart calm down as she talked to the brunette girl. When she laughed, he narrowed his eyes, his mouth set in a deep frown. Her laugh was a light chuckle, almost a bubbly giggle, which made his heart flutter.

_Maybe I should change my type..._Butch thought, before sitting in the bleachers near his team.

_~PPG_

Beast tuned out Mr. Trenton's lecture as he stared at his counterpart. Bunny, herself, was taking notes vigorously, gliding her pencil across the notepad. However, every now and then she would look over at him, he would wink at her, and she looked away with a pink tint of her cheeks.

Beast loved to play instruments, as well as goofing off and being fun. He wasn't surprised that he had band in his schedule. He knew how to play every instrument, but he mostly preferred the drums or guitar. There was no doubt in his mind that his counterpart was also in band, but he didn't know what instrument she preferred.

"Alright, class," Mr. Trenton's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "There is a packet about the decade we're talking about and we going to have in group of twos."

The class got excited over this, and even some students started to move their desks around.

"Groups that I assign you!" Mr. Trenton boomed, making the students pause. "Listen before you decide to move."

The teacher mostly glared at the ones who were in the process of moving their desks together. Not surprisingly, the same students moved back and grinned sheepishly.

"Alright," Mr. Trenton cleared his throat. "Ms. Holland, you paired with Mr. Cochran..."

Beast tuned him out, looking over at his counterpart. Bunny was whispering over to her brunette friend beside her.

"Since you disrupt me when I introduced him, Ms. Utonium," Mr. Trenton spoke up, getting his and Bunny's attention, "you are to work with Mr. Morrison. You can get to know him better that way."

Beast looked toward Bunny who seemed to be frozen in her spot. Beast moved closer to her, and she still seems unfazed. Mr. Trenton handed Beast the packets for him and Bunny, giving Bunny a disapproving look. The teacher walked away, and Beast looked at his counterpart who still seemed to be frozen.

"You know," Beast whispered, making Bunny jump, "you can be frozen like that for the rest of your life."

Bunny regained her composure and glared at him. "No, I can't. It's not possible, idiot."

"'Idiot'? What kind of shitty insult is that?" Beast asked, as lowly as he can. "What about 'Asshole' or 'Fucktard'?"

"Because," Bunny hissed, softly, "I don't like to cuss. That's more of Blaze's and Buttercup's thing when Blossom is not around."

Beast blinked blankly, before chuckling lowly. "_You_ don't like to cuss? You really are a goody-goody 'Puff..."

_~PPG~_

"Mr. Morrison, why don't you try out to show what talents you have?" the choir teacher asked, standing by the piano.

Beau knew that he was a good singer, but this was a new school so he understood. He actually wanted to show his counterpart up in this class. He couldn't help that the girls were attracted to him, but he liked the attention. He was the hottest RowdyRuff Boy, in his opinion, there was.

"Of course, Mr. Forrow," Beau replied, standing in front of the class.

"Remember school appropriate," Mr. Forrow warned, putting his hands on his hips.

Damn, there went the song Beau had already selected. Maybe a sappy love song would get him in, plus the girls were practically begging for him to sing one, probably to them. He had another song in his head.

"_Woke up around a half past ten..._" Beau just sang the first verse, followed by the chorus. When he was done, the girls squealed and applauded him, making him smirk and take a bow. Some of the boys slowly clapped their hands while Bea crossed her arms, glaring at him.

"Oh, that was fabulous," Mr. Forrow exclaimed, clasping his hands together.

_Boy, did that sound gay..._Beau thought with an eye roll.

"Mr. Morrison, you are in! Welcome to show choir!" Mr. Forrow announced, causing the girls to surround him again.

Once the girls had settled down, Mr. Forrow told him to sit by Bea. Raising an eyebrow, he did, earning another glare from her. In front of the two, Mr. Forrow stand, looking at with a careful eye.

"Your vocal range is perfect for Bea, and so from now on you two will be the main duet!" Mr. Forrow exclaimed excitedly, clapping his hands together.

Mr. Forrow turned to the rest of the class, leaving the two to their thoughts. Beau didn't exactly like the idea, but when he heard his counterpart stutter at the news, he smirked, suddenly like the idea. He leaned over to his counterpart, close to her ear.

"Can't wait to sing with you, _Beauty_..." Beau whispered, using her full name.

Bea shuddered in response, looking away from him. She moves seats to where she was far as possible from her counterpart. For the first time that morning, Beau noticed her outfit and how she looked. He thought that the years were really good to her, making this hot girl he has to sing with now.

_~PPG~_

Blade watched his counterpart trying to take a nap in the class. He couldn't help but think that she looked familiar like he had seen her after they were kids but before this.

His brothers didn't know that Blade would go out and party, but Him did. Blade would usually black out and wake up in mysterious places, because of all the alcohol he consumed. Him knew because he was watching the 'Ruffs all the time. Blade didn't care as long as Butch didn't know about it, because Blade met and made out with different girls at each bar or party he went. Butch, being the pervert he was, would beg for Blade to take him.

The drinking habit started for him when he was twelve, finding out that the effects of the beverage calm him down from his anger issues. Since he had more 'snails' in him than Butch, he got more angry than him fast. He kept the secret from his brothers, and he had a feeling that his counterpart did the same thing because they were counterparts after all.

Blade usually didn't worry about the effects of alcohol on his body. He wasn't exactly human, actually more advanced than the average human. Though he blacked out, he felt none of the other effects of alcohol, due to the Chemical X in his system.

Blade noticed that his counterpart had finally fallen asleep on her desk, her hair was sprawled out. Her face was turned to his desk, eyes closed. Blade thought back to what she looked like when she was a little girl and compared that to how she looked now. She has matured in her body, but she still had that tough girl attitude. He thought she had nice, soft features when she was asleep.

Suddenly, he had a flashback that happened a few years ago. He had woken up in a hotel room and in a bed, but he noticed that he wasn't alone. Sleeping on his bare chest, he had his arms wrapped around a girl with dark hair. He saw that he was naked as well as his sleeping companion.

"Belinda Utonium!" Ms. Crincesaw's shout brought him back to reality.

Blade saw that the female teacher was by Blaze's desk with a meter stick in her hands and glare on her face. When Blaze didn't lift her head to acknowledge her, Ms. Crincesaw took that meter stick and struck it against the back of her head, _hard_. The hit brought Blaze's head up and her face scrunched up into one of pain, bringing her hand up to soothe the pain.

"Don't doze off again or I'll give you detention for a whole month!" Ms. Crincesaw warned, turning to walk back to the front. Blade heard the teacher mutter, "You should be used to being hit on the back of the head since you're a PowerPuff."

Apparently Blaze heard it too, because she glared a hole into the teacher's back. Blade looked around the room to find the students with a shock expression on their faces. Blade didn't question it either; he was shocked himself that a _teacher _would hit a student, especially one who was a _PowerPuff Girl_.

"If you weren't a teacher..." he heard his counterpart growled under her breath.

_~PPG~_

Blaze being hit by a teacher spread through the school like a wildfire. By the time lunch rolled around, everyone had heard about the baffling news, including Blaze's sisters. The lunch was packed with students, either eating their lunch or just chatting with friends.

"Did she actually hit you?" Alex asked Blaze, raising an eyebrow. His voice was actually masculine, though they were times when he sounded feminine.

"Hell yeah she did," Blaze groaned, gripping her head, "and now my head is fucking killing me."

The two were sitting at a table in the back, just the two of them. Apparently, 'hanging out with a queer is considered not cool', but Blaze didn't care about any of that.

Alex smirked, holding up a couple of medicine bottles. "Aleve or Tylenol?"

Blaze beamed, grabbing the Tylenol out of his hand. "Have I ever told you that I fucking love you, man?"

_~PPG~_

At another table, Bea fumed in her seat while the girls around her gushed over her counterpart. The girls included Julie, who was 'the little traitor' in Bea's eyes.

"Did you know his brothers are here, too?" a brunette asked, dreamily.

"I wonder if his brother got hot too..." a black-haired sighed, smiling whimsically.

"Maybe, but I've got only eyes for Beau," Julie remarked, getting a glare from Bea.

The fact that Bea and Julie were sitting beside each other did help Julie catch Bea's glare. Julie looked back at her, curiously.

"What?" Julie asked, dumbly.

Bea rolled her eyes before getting out her handheld mirror to look at herself.

_~PPG~_

Across the room, Buttercup and Megan watched two brunette males have an eating contest with a great interest. In fact, both of them were cheering each of the brunettes on.

"Come on, Mitch! Beat the fuck out of him!" Buttercup exclaimed, but not too loudly.

"Daniel, beat his little ass!" Megan exclaimed, also not so loud.

A few seconds later, a light brunette male cried out, "It's a tie!"

"Damn it," one of the brunettes muttered, glaring at the table.

This brunette was known to everyone as Mitch Mitchelson. He was different from he was little in size, but he was still a child who liked to pick on other kids and pull pranks. He had muscles on his body, and longer brown hair on his head. He still wore his 'Mitch Rocks' black shirt with a pair of brown pants to match. His dark eyes matched his prankster side.

"Next time, Mitch. Next time," the other brunette stated simply, sending a glare at him.

The other brunette was known as Daniel Smith. He was very muscular, due to the sports he played. He had a mop of deep brown hair with dark brown eyes. He often wore a black leather jacket over a tight black cotton shirt with dark baggy pants.

"Mike's the one who called it," Megan explained, throwing her hands in the air.

"Oh, yeah. Leave me out to dry, Megan," the light brunette huffed, crossing his arm across his chest.

As expected, the light brunette was Mike Believe. Over the years, he had grown masculine, but he was still a bit small. He had grown small muscles on his body, due to the sports he played. His light brown, almost blonde hair flipped over his forehead, grazing his dark innocent eyes. He wore a white plaid shirt with tan pants and brown loafers.

"I mean, you were staring at a certain blonde, blue-eyed girl," Megan smirked, looking at Bea's table, "that's sitting with and is friends with BC's sister."

"H-hey!" Mike snapped, blushing red. "That doesn't have to do with anything!"

"Seriously, dude. You've got it bad for Julie," Daniel chuckled, amusedly.

"I do not..." Mike muttered, but only Buttercup heard him.

_~PPG~_

At another part of the room, Bubbles chatted with a bunch of fellow artists, from her visual art class.

"Can you believe about what happened with Blaze?" a redhead gasped, rubbing her chin in thought.

"I know. A teacher shouldn't abuse a student, not matter what they did," Bubbles replied, shaking her head.

"Apparently, Ms. Crincesaw hates Blaze. I'm in that class with her," a raven-haired girl shrugged, taking a bite out of her apple.

"Yeah, she calls her Belinda," another blonde explained, scooping up a fork full of salad, "because Blaze is not normal for a girl like her."

"Why wasn't I told this, Stacy?" Bubbles asked, appalled that at what she was hearing.

"Because you never asked, Bubbles," Stacy replied, sipping her drink.

The group of girls went on to a different subject, one about the blue 'ruff, but Bubbles wasn't listening. She looked on at the table where Blaze was sitting, worried about her and the teacher who apparently hates her.

_~PPG~_

Blossom sat with a group of her intelligent classmates, not even paying attention to the conversations around her. She was reading her book, from her first period class. She was at an important part in the book, the one where two leads somewhat confess to some feelings they have.

_She clutched her umbrella as he stood in front of her, staring at her deeply. He wasn't wearing any protection from the rain, letting his clothes and body get soaked. She noticed that he didn't care about the rain, just the fact that she was here in front of him._

_"Why do you want to meet me?" she asked, shouting it against the rain._

_"I had to see you," he replied, cupping his hand around his mouth. "It's driving me crazy with the feelings I have."_

_She knew better than to ask what his feelings were. She knew exactly what he was feeling because she was having the same feelings. She had to ask him._

_"Why did you surrender earlier? You were winning," she asked, looking up at him softly while shifting her umbrella to her other hand._

_"I realized that there are more important things—" he paused, walking closer to her before whispering softly, "—than winning. Like love..."_

_He trailed off, lowering his face to her neck. She breathed in a sharp intake when she felt him kiss her neck. She moaned softly as he continued to kiss and nibble on her neck. He gripped her hips, bringing her into him more. His lips and teeth made her knees weak as well as her arms. Suddenly, she didn't find the strong to hold the umbrella and dropped it to the ground._

_She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. His lips started moving up and down from her ears to the base of her neck. Her breaths came short and choppy as he continued; his as well. Suddenly, he stopped, lifting his head to look into her eyes._

_"We can't do this. It's forbidden," he whispered, his breath brushing her lips. "But for some reason, I don't care. All I want and need is you."_

_"I don't care either," she sighed softly, "I want you, and I need you."_

_He smashed his lips against hers in a rough, but passionate way. She met his soft, but rough kiss with one of her own. She moaned when his tongue glided across—_

Blossom heard the cafeteria doors open and the squeals of girls in her ears. She cringed, wishing for a brief moment that she didn't have superhearing. She closed her book, annoyed that the noises interrupted her reading. She turned around to face whatever made the girls squeal.

Blossom blinked. Make that whoever because they just entered the room. The RowdyRuff Boys.

_~PPG~_

As soon as the RowdyRuff Boys entered the cafeteria, most of the girls screamed and squealed in excitement. Brick and some of his brothers weren't interested in them, but others were.

"Look at these chicks, man," Butch smirked, talking lowly to his brothers. "They are so fucking hot!"

"I'm telling ya," Beau agreed, winking at a group of girls which made them sigh dreamily. "It's nice to know that we have a lot of options for a good time."

"Now, if you guys don't mind me," Butch started, rubbing his hands through his spiked hair, "I'm going to sit at a table, fill with chicks that I want to fuck with."

The green-eyed Ruff started to walk away, but he was stopped by Brick's hand on his shoulder. Butch turned to see his "oldest" brother glaring sternly at him.

"Before you start the fucking hunt," Brick snarled, frowning deeply, "we need to stay together so we can talk about how we can, as Him puts it, 'annoy the girls'."

"Why the fuck do we need to do that?" Blade asked, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, we can figure out all that at home," Beau explained, shaking his head.

"I have my reasons," Brick replied, almost growling.

"Well, good luck with finding a table for us all to sit at," Beast scoffed, looking around the room.

The brothers looked around the room, trying to ignore the 'come sit by me' looks from most of the girls. In fact, Beau saw Julie bump Bea out of her seat when he looked at their table.

"Guys, there's one over there," Boomer pointed to a table in the back.

Sure enough, there was a round table back with only two students in the very back of the room. Slowly, the boys made it over to the table, earning confused looks from some of the students. As they walked closer to the table, Blade noticed that one of the students looked familiar, which made him smirk.

"Hello, Belinda," Blade greeted, sliding into the seat beside said student.

This action earned a few confused expressions on his brothers' faces, sitting in the remaining seats at the table, while the student snapped her head toward Blade, glaring sharply.

"That bitch gave me that name, and I don't fucking need to hear it from your mouth!" Blade snapped, surprising a few of the boys. "Don't fucking start that shit with me if you know what's good for you!"

"Damn, since when do you cuss like that?" Blade asked, bewildered.

Blaze relaxed, before shrugging, her glare not faltering. "I just do when my leader of a sister isn't around. Same goes for BC."

Boomer noticed that her friend was looking over him and his brothers with a suggestive look in his eyes. Boomer held it in, hoping that his brothers would notice it also.

"So, Belinda, what's your actual name?" Beast asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't really care for your name," Butch suddenly smirked, looking her up and down. "Just give me a time and a place and we can fuck."

Blaze's face turned from anger to disgust as she looked at him. Blade gaped at him for some unknown reason.

"Dude, you just hit on my fucking counterpart!" Blade yelled, not too loudly though.

"Oh," Butch nodded, not realizing what Blade until a few seconds later. "Holy shit, you're Blaze!" He yelled in the same tone as his other brother.

"Nah shit, Sherlock," Blaze rolled her hazel eyes.

"Who's he?" Beau nodded to Alex, just now noticing him and listening to the conversation. "Your boyfriend?"

Blaze opened her mouth to reply when she felt Alex wrapped his arm around her shoulders, casually. She knew well enough that he was smirking cockily.

"Nope, but she wishes," Alex replied, arrogantly.

Blaze looked up at him, a smirk playing at her lips. "That _may _have been true when you were new. Hell, all the girls here wanted to your girlfriend, in-"

"Including your sisters, but then they found out the truth, as well as all of our classmates, and they have been avoiding me since except you," Alex finished for Blaze, unfolding his arm from her shoulders to cross his arms across his chest.

Beast exchanged a look from Beau. "What truth?"

"If you haven't notice, guys, I'm gay," Alex bluntly replied, shrugging.

All the boys, including Brick who hasn't said a word all this time, gaped at him, eyes wide. Blaze started laughing at their expression, her head flipping back.

"Aw man," Blaze chuckled, trying to catch her breath. "That was fucking hilarious... Your faces were like-" Blaze made a face similar to their shock ones before laughing her head again.

A few more seconds the shock RowdyRuffs weren't so shocked anymore. Blaze's laughter died down before she glared at the boys.

"Why are you guys back?" Blaze asked, snarling.

Brick shrugged. "What's wrong with that?"

"Well, for one, it's suspicious," a familiar voice replied, from behind him.

The 'Ruffs turned to see the rest of the 'Puffs standing in front of them. All but one were glaring down at their respective counterpart, arms crossed.

"Look, babe, we just want a good education," Brick explained, glaring right back at Blossom. "So just fucking leave us alone already."

Blossom ignored the foul language and continued. "You guys leave Townsville for over ten years and suddenly come back? What are you planning?"

"Mind your own damn business," Brick snapped, snarling. "Why would tell you what our plan was anyway _if _we had one?"

"Whatever," Blossom growled, narrowing her eyes even more. "Just know that my sisters and I will be watching you guys from now on."

With that, Blossom and her sisters, other than Blaze, walked away from the table. The brothers turned to find Blaze glaring fiercely at them.

"By the way, which one of you touched my ride?" Blaze asked, whipping out her keys which had the same initial on the helmet.

Blade called it, but he didn't expect 'Z' to be his counterpart. Now, his green-eyed brother had to deal with her.

* * *

**And done!**

**Like I said, blame homework for the lateness of this chapter! I'm sorry about that… **

**More characters from the show as well as Alex! What was the red-head mention at the beginning of the chapter? Who was the 'he'? Found out next chapter.**

**Warning: Next chapter might be late, due to homework again…**

**Thank you for the reviews! Review this chapter…**

**Luv, Flutejrp **


	5. Claiming Victory From Loses

**A/N: Hey, guys! *dodges a chair from an outraged fan* Okay, I deserved that! A whole month without updating? Nearly two months? To make up for it, I made this chapter extra-long for ya'll! Also, I plan on killing the guy who invented writer's block, and my beta is with me on that… I think… Anyway, this chapter is where the violence and sexual themes come in…**

**Beta for this story: The adoring marisa lee!**

**Title of story: Non-Prediction**

**Title of chapter: Claiming Victory From Loses**

**Words: 7,391**

**Pairings: Spots of the Rainbow…**

**Rating: T, possibly M because of swearing, sexual themes, violence, alcohol, and other adult themes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPG, just my OCs…**

* * *

Him watched as each villain that once caused havoc in Townsville chatted with one and another. His 'sons' were behind him, sitting in chairs while talking about annoying their counterparts all week. Him was behind a wooden makeshift podium that covered his legs up to his chest. A television was opposite of his sons, displaying a blue screen.

A few former villains that Him recognized sat in the chairs. The Gangreen Gang chatted idly, with Ace smoking a cigarette, beside Princess Morbucks who was talking to some blonde that he hasn't seen before. Femme Fatale and Sedusa sat by each other, arms crossed and each glared at the other. The Smiths, minus Julie, sat in the third row, waiting on Him to start. The Amoeba Boys, surprisingly, came and sat near the Smiths.

When he realized that they were the only villains coming, Him decided to start the meeting. Taking a wooden gavel, he banged it against the podium. The room instantly quieted down, all eyes were on Him.

"Now that I got your attention, you all are former villains," Him folded his arms around his back, beginning to pace back and forth. "I'm back in Townsville after all these years. I'm sure all of you recognize my sons, the RowdyRuff Boys."

Him raised a claw towards his sons, the villains exchanged a few 'hi's and 'hey's to the Ruffs and they to the villains. Him continued his speech, pacing as he spoke.

"We're all here for one goal and one goal only: the end of those super-powered brats, the PowerPuff Girls. I-" Him stopped when Arturo raised his little hand. "Yes, Arturo?"

"Thank you, señor," Arturo spoke with his Spanish accent. "It's been awhile since mi amigos and I have committed a crime or ran into those chicas. Why bring us back into all of this stuff if we're just going to get beat up or jail for?"

"Yeah, he's got a point," Ace agreed, his New Jersey accent had never changed. "Why come out after all these years?"

"Because," Him growled, his voice threatening to go deeper, "the girls would not expect it, more like shocked and surprised."

"Kinda like how the girls were with us," Butch smirked mischievously, pointing to his brothers.

"If I remember correctly," Princess spoke in a high snooty voice, "they were angry at your 'sudden' appearance, especially Blaze."

"Yeah," Amber nodded, raising her hands a bit. "They react to these villains the same way they reacted with the Ruffs. Angry and ready to attack, mostly Buttercup and Blaze, who we like to called Butterbitch and Belinda."

"Amber, you're new here right?" Him asked, his attention was on her. "There must be a reason why you're here, other than Princess being your best friend. Why do you hate the girls we're talking about?"

Amber glared, looking down at her thighs. "Well, Butterbitch took away our boyfriends and best friend. Bea thinks she's so popular with her being in show choir and cheerleading. Bunny is a band nerd that gets on my last nerve." She was looking up at this point, her glare still glued. "Blaze hangs out with that queer, and just gets to angry all the time. Bubbles is an art freak that give us blondes a bad name. Blossom gives nerds and geeks because of her looks and smarts. But the main reason why I'm here and hate the Puffs is because they're so popular with everyone, especially the boys. Why do they do that? They're all freaky girls and deserved to be treated like them!"

Him smirked evilly, seeing the fire in Amber's eyes. "Yes! That's good that you're angry and hate them! I see that we're all on the same page!"

"Remind me why we're all taking orders from a male," Femme Fatale wondered out loud, causing Him to glare at her.

"Because I'm the one who called you all here today!" Him exclaimed in his deep voice. "I'm the one with the plan to defeat the PowerPuff Girls! So I suggest that you'll listen and do what I say or face the consequences, got it?"

Femme Fatale seemed to be a bit shaken up as she replied. "Yeah. Read ya, loud and clear."

"Now, that we have _that _out of the way," Him spoke in his normal feminine voice, returning to the wooden podium. "I would like you to turn to the screen for some pictures."

"Pictures? Of what?" Sedusa asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Of those ingrate Puffs," Him growled, using a remote to bring the screen to life.

A slideshow started, with a title slide saying, 'The Teenage PowerPuffs Now by Him'. Then, displayed on the screen was a clip of Blaze taking off of her helmet and shaking her hair out of her face.

"This is Blaze," Him explained, a clip of Blaze putting on a pair of sunglasses and putting on her best smirk towards the 'camera'. "She is the most rebellious of the Puffs," he showed another clip of Blaze tucking her hair behind her ears which showed her five plus piercings in each ear, "but still the toughest." The screen changed to Blaze cutting off the tentacle of a monster with a karate chop. "She hangs out with this guy, Alex." A video of Alex and Blaze hanging out at the park was displayed. "As Amber put it, Alex is gay." The evidence was a video of Alex checking out a group of muscular guys and Blaze rolling her eyes at him.

Then, Bea was on the screen, singing and dancing her heart out, while the other girls in the show choir backed her up.

"This is Beauty, or Bea as she is called," Him continued, showing a clip of Bea putting on her makeup. "She's the most arrogant of the 'Puffs, thinking that she's the most prettiest one of them all." A video of Bea flipping her hair and winking at the 'camera' displayed on the screen. "Don't let that fool you though, she can still kick butt." The screen changed to Bea dodging an attack by back flipping three times and landing in a perfect split. Then, the screen changed to Bea chatting with Julie, making Harold and Marianne glare at the screen. "I'm sure some of you recognize who she hangs with, Julie."

"How dare she, our daughter, hang out with those wretched Puffs!" Marianne exclaimed, rising to her feet.

"Don't worry, dear," Harold assured, putting his hand on his wife's wrist. "Our daughter will soon recognize how much us Smiths hate those girls!"

His statement made his wife calm down and sit down in her seat. Harold, then, wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder. Marianne smiled at her husband, to whom he smiled back.

"Sorry to ruin this husband and wife moment," Him piped up, bringing the Smith husband and wife back to reality, "but we have to get back to business."

After this, Him showed a clip of Bunny playing her flute at one of her band concerts.

"This is Bunny," Him explained, showing another clip of Bunny playing her flute in the stands at a football game, "the quirkiest and clumsiest of the Puffs." A video of Bunny tripping over a tree root and falling to the ground was displayed. Then, another one of Bunny cheering up Bea by telling a joke was seen. "She's still a great fighter, though I don't think so." A clip of Bunny punching a giant monster's eye, pushing him back was shown. "She hangs out with this girl, Robin. Nothing special about her other than that she lives by the Utoniums." A video of Bunny greeting Robin outside of the Utonium house.

Next, Buttercup was onscreen, playing soccer with Blaze and the rest of the girl team while wearing the Townsville Tigers soccer uniform.

"This is Buttercup," Him continued, showing a clip of Buttercup shooting a three-pointer in a basketball game, "the sportiest of the Puffs." A clip of Buttercup hitting a softball out of the park came onscreen. "However, she's a tough 'fighter'." A video of Buttercup knocking the lights out of a bank robber. "She hangs out with these four brunettes," Him showed a clip of Buttercup hanging with Mitch, Mike, Daniel, and Megan, "which I'm sure that Princess and Amber know them _oh _so well." Him smirked.

Amber and Princess just glared both at Him and the screen in response.

Then, Bubbles was on the monitor, painting in the park of the scene before her.

"This is Bubbles," Him explained, showing a clip of Bubbles painting a bird's nest in a tree, "the quiet artist of the Puffs, but she is also a strong fighter despite her gentle nature." A video of Bubbles taking a creature seven times her size, with the help of Bea. "She mostly hangs out with girls that share her art interests," A clip of Bubbles painting with a few girls in art showed, "and at times, Bea and her friends." Another clip of Bubbles hanging with said 'Puff and a group of girls, Julie included.

Butch took this time to nudge Boomer's calf with his foot as gently as Butch can do gentle...which wasn't very gentle. The blue 'Ruff muttered an 'ow' before turning to his green brother with an annoyed glare on his face.

"What is it?" Boomer whispered, harshly.

"Told you painting and making art is for girls," Butch teased, before snickering to himself.

Boomer rolled his eyes, turning back to Him's explanation.

Blossom appeared on the screen, sitting in the library and reading a book while writing something in a notebook.

"This is Blossom," Him smirked evilly, showing a clip of Blossom raising her hand in class, "the leader of the Puffs, and combination of brains, brawn, and 'beauty' to some guys." A three pane video showed Blossom solving an equation, battling a monster fiercely, and passing a group of guys checking her out. "She hangs out with mostly the geeks and nerds of the clubs she's in," a clip of Blossom hanging with said people was the evidence, "but there are times when she hangs with one of her sisters, except Blaze." Different clips of Blossom talking to each of her sisters, except, as Him said, Blaze.

Then, all Puffs were seen on the screen, but as pictures in the shape of six squares with their signature colors as background to the respective Puff. Three squares of Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup were on top while the bottom consisted the squares of Bea, Bunny, and Blaze. Bubbles and Bea were flashing smiles, Blossom's and Bunny's were neutral, and both Buttercup and Blaze were scowling, eyes narrowed with annoyed frowns.

"Now, as you can see the Puffs have changed in appearance," Him pointed out the noses, shrunken eyes, ears, and lips with a laser pointer. "But," he turned off the laser point, "that doesn't their personalities have changed. Blossom is still the leader, Bubbles is still sickeningly sweet and caring, Buttercup is still ruthless and loves a good fight, Bunny is still clumsy and klutzy, Bea is pretty much still arrogant and haughty, and Blaze is still rebellious and marches to the beat of her own drum. Yes, Sedusa?"

"So where are you going with this?" Sedusa asked, lowering her hand. "What is the purpose of us being here? What is your plan exactly?"

Him chuckled darkly. "Oh, my plan is this..."

He explained his whole plan to the villains with gestures and hand motions. After that, the villains were shocked with the plan and somewhat impressed, including the 'Ruffs who were also hearing the plan for the first time.

"That's genius, Him," Bossman awed, staring at him in admiration.

"And we strike tomorrow," Him declared, raising a claw to emphasize his point.

"Why tomorrow?" Bud asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because every month the 'Puffs cancel any plans they have to spend the day together," Him explained, sneering, "And that day is the third Saturday which is tomorrow. What better way to ruin the 'Puffs day is attacking them on the day they aren't consumed by their own schedules? So, who's with me?"

Each villain looked to the neighbor that they knew best. Ace with his gang, Princess with Amber, Harold with his family, Sedusa with Femme Fatale, and a 'Ruff with a 'Ruff. Slowly, each villain's face turned in an evil smirk, turning towards Him.

"Excellent," Him mused, rubbing his claws together. "With all of us working together, those wretched 'Puffs don't stand a chance."

Him begin to cackle, the villains following his example. Their volume grew louder and louder as the stars in the sky twinkled repeatedly.

_~PPG~_

The next morning at the Utonium house, the PowerPuff Girls stood in the living room, holding several items in the room.

"Okay let's go over the checklist one time," Blossom stated, looking from her sisters. She wore a pink blouse with a pair of Levi pants and white laced shoes. "Picnic basket full of food for our lunch?"

"Check," Blaze replied, holding up said basket. Donning a black sweat suit with her initials in light orange on the shirt and tennis shoes in the same colors, Blaze wore a relaxed smirk at her red-headed sister continued.

"Blanket for us to sit on during our lunch?"

"Check," Bea responded, holding up said blanket in the color of the rainbow. Bea wore a yellow sundress with a pair of white ballet flats, her dirty blonde hair curled in a high ponytail.

"The sports items for Buttercup and Blaze?"

"Check," Buttercup voiced, tossing a filled duffel bag over her shoulder. She wore something similar to what Blaze was wearing, however her initials and shoes were in light green.

"Instrument for Bunny to play and backup if the instrument is broken?"

"Check," Bunny piped up, holding up a flute and clarinet case. Bunny donned a purple shirt with a white bunny on the front and pair of skinny jeans and purple tennis shoes.

"Paints and art supplies for Bubbles to paint the scenery?"

"Check," Bubbles squeaked excitedly, holding up an easel with a canvas and paint-splattered bag. Bubbles wore a light blue buttoned-up shirt with a blue plaid skirt and black leggings while her hair was in her two ponytails not curled.

"Portable music player for Bea to sing along with as well as music for us?"

"Check," Bea squealed, holding up said music player.

"And book for Blossom to read before _and _after our lunch?" Buttercup spoke in the same manner as her pink clad sister did.

"Check," all but Blossom exclaimed, Blaze holding up the book called _The Forbidden Rose_.

"Ha-ha. Very funny," Blossom sarcastically voiced, rolled her eyes and grabbing the book out of Blaze's hand.

"You're still reading that book, Bloss?" Buttercup asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's the first romance-drama novel I've read," Blossom explained, looking the book over. "It's about five hundred pages long, too. Now, before we leave, are we forgetting anything?"

"What about your phones?" Mrs. Utonium asked, coming into the room. "Your father and I have to have some kind of contact from you..."

"Right," the 'Puffs replied in unison, before grabbing their smart phones in their respective colors from the coffee table. "Thanks, mom!"

"Have fun, girls," Mrs. Utonium called to the girls as they opened the door.

The 'Puffs flew from sight and into the air.

"Be back before dinner!" they heard their mother called from the house.

_~PPG~_

"I got it!" Buttercup shouted, returning the volleyball to Blaze. "Shoulder up, Blaze!"

Blaze nodded at her, before setting the ball back to her green-eyed sister.

Bunny sat under a tree, playing her flute. The soothing sounds of her flute-playing had attracted a few animals along with Bullet the squirrel.

Bubbles was off in a tree, painting a bird's nest full of eggs. The mother bird understood that Bubbles wasn't there to cause harm to her babies, but to paint her lovely home.

Bea was humming softly to the music from the portable music player, fixing her makeup. Her lip gloss had smeared during the girls' lunch.

Blossom read her book under her tree, not far from her purple-eyed sister and blue-eyed sister were. Even now and then, she would glance at her sisters to make sure that they were alright and not causing any trouble. She was at an interested part in her book.

_"You two are what?" her father roared at his daughter and the boy she loved._

_"We're together, father," she explained, grabbing the boy's hand. _

_"No, I won't allow it!" her father ordered, glaring at the boy. "I forbid you to ever see him again! Guards!"_

_"Father! No!" the girl protested, tears forming in her eyes._

_She and her lover were separated, the guards pulling him away. Tears flowed freely as the boy looked at her longingly._

_"Take him to the dungeon," she heard her father order, "and we'll sell him as ransom to his family! Maybe execute him for tampering my daughter!"_

A ring from her pocket interrupted her reading, but she realized it wasn't just a ringtone. She heard her sisters' phones go off with the same ringtone. Blossom answered her phone, closing her book and marking her place.

"What is it, Mayor?" Blossom asked, hearing similar responses from her sisters over the phone.

"Oh PowerPuff Girls," the Mayor babbled, frantically, "It's just terrible. Townsville's being attacked. But that's not the worse part!"

"What is the worse part?" Bubbles asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm all out of pickles!" the Mayor exclaimed, making the girls groan at his obsessive addiction.

"What's attacking the town, Mayor?" Blossom asked, getting serious.

"What? Oh, well, not by a monster," the Mayor replied, "but by a series of villains. Banks are being robbed, old ladies' purses stolen, and...Oh it just soo terrible."

"Girls," they heard Ms. Bellum pick up the phone. "Three of the banks are being robbed by Princess and some girl name Amber, Femme Fatale, and Sedusa! The Smiths are causing trouble to a business! The Gangreen Gang are picking on some elderly lady, Gladys Hortenberg! Even the Amoeba Boys are causing trouble! Come help us, girls!"

"We're on our way!" the PowerPuffs shouted in unison, before hanging up their phones.

The girls zoomed from the private area of the park toward Townsville in their rainbow of colors. When they arrived in the heart of Townsville, they decided to split up to defeat the villains.

_~PPG~_

"Oh please, somebody help me!" Gladys shouted in despair, as Big Billy held her close to his body forcefully.

"Sorry, old lady, nobody's going to help you now," Ace sneered, going through the lady's purse.

"Except one," a female voice spoke up.

The gang turned to find Blaze, standing there in a battle position.

"Well, well if it isssn't Blazzze," Snake sneered, his serpent-like tongue sticking with every hiss.

"All grown up, I see?" Ace smirked, looking Blaze up and down.

Blaze scanned her opponents, taking in their appearances. Not much has changed to the Gangreen Gang since she last saw them, along with her sisters. She felt disgusted as the gang looked at her in a perverted way.

"Put the lady down, boys," Blaze ordered, narrowing her eyes, "We can do it the easy way or the hard way."

"Since do we take orders from a Puff?" Ace scoffed, putting his hands on his hips. "No, we're not going to put her down."

"The hard way, it is," Blaze shrugged, before sending a punch to Grubber's jaw.

Snake and Arturo tackled her from behind, restricting her from knocking out their friend. Blaze struggled under their grip, but she managed to throw them off her. She punched and kicked Grubber until he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Suddenly, Snake grabbed her from behind, holding her close to his body. Blaze struggled to get out of his grip, attempting to elbow his ribs hard. It wasn't until she felt something cold and wet licking her neck when she flipped him on his head hard, making him pass out. Arturo jumped up to punch her in the face, but she blocked him with her own fist and hit him hard to knock him out.

Blaze turned toward Big Billy, who was steaming with anger.

"You take down Billy's friends," Big Billy growled, releasing Gladys near Ace. "Billy take you down."

Big Billy lunged at her, but Blaze dodged him before he could grab her. She kicked his back, and moved out of the way when he looked behind himself. Blaze jumped up and punched his jaw underneath his chin. This action made reel back, before receiving a punch to the face. Big Billy was dazed, rocking back and forth.

"Duh..." Big Billy drawled out before falling backwards.

Blaze turned to Ace, who was holding a knife to Gladys' neck. Gladys had a frightened expression on her face, looking at Blaze with hopeful eyes.

"One move and she walks without a head," Ace threatened, sneering at Blaze. "So what are you going to do, Puff?"

Blaze didn't move for a few moments, having a concentrated look on her face. She glared at her hilt of the blade in Ace's hands, waiting for something to happen. She raised her hand in front of her, palm aimed at him.

Ace chuckled darkly, "Is that the best you can do?"

He continued to laugh, not noticing Blaze's hand glowing orange. Suddenly, the hilt in Ace's hand heated up, burning his palm. He yelped and let the knife dropped to the ground, releasing Gladys. The hilt was still heated until the hilt cool down. Ace clutched his wrist, writhing his burned hand in pain. He was so distracted with his hand that he didn't notice Blaze getting closer to him.

"No, that was," Blaze chuckled, before doing a brutal roundhouse kick to Ace's head.

The impact from the Blaze's kick caused Ace's world to go black and collapsed to the ground. Blaze smirked at her victory before her, reaching down to get a purse off the ground. She turned to Gladys, handing her the purse.

"Here you go, Ms. Hortenberg," Blaze chimed, smirking in delight.

"Thank you, young lady," Gladys beamed, taking the purse. "It's always nice to know that we can always count on you and your sisters to protect our wonderful city."

Gladys turned around and walked out of the alley, careful not to step on any Gangreen members. Once she was gone, Blaze looked down at the fallen members with a frown.

To her, she thought that this attack was a mere coincidence and the gang's defeat was too easy to obtain. Thinking that she should bring the gang to turn into the police, Blaze picked up all members of the Gangreen gang, struggling a bit before taking off.

However, she couldn't stop thinking about the events. _Something's going to happen, and it's not going to be good._

_~PPG~_

Princess crashed into a building, dressed in her upgraded PowerPuff suit from when she was a kid. She glared at Bea, who stood before her victoriously.

"Princess, Princess, Princess," Bea shook her head, tisking. "When are you going to learn that you're never going to be a PowerPuff girl?"

Princess growled, before smirking evilly, "At least I'm not alone..."

Bea turned around to find Amber lifting a white car in her hands. She wore a suit similar to Princess', but in a tan color and a flame tiara was on her blonde locks.

"Hello, Bea," Amber sneered, twirling the car in her hands. "Surprised to see me? Because I'm not surprised to see you!"

With that, Amber threw the car at Bea. The dirty blonde-haired Puff caught the car with her hands, and laid the car down, gently on the street below. Be shot up at Amber, punching and kicking. The two engaged in a brawl, leaving Princess to recover. Bea used her eye lasers to shoot at Amber's jet rockets. She was successful when Amber's rocket exploded, sending her to the ground. Amber landed on a patch of grass, but the impact to the ground made her pass out.

Bea turned towards Princess, in time to dodge a punch from red-headed villain. Bea grabbed Princess' fist and twisted it around her back, earning a shout of pain. Bea, then, proceeded to kick Princess away and made her crash into yet another building. Bea thought about blowing up Princess' rockets the same way she did to Amber's rockets. Princess recovered quickly and turned towards Bea with an angry expression.

"You're going to pay for that," Princess growled, before lunging for Bea.

Bea quickly dodged by shooting up in the air and getting behind Princess. While Princess was looking for her, Bea shot the jet rockets with her laser eyebeams. The same result happened; the rockets exploded and send Princess to the ground, landing in the same patch of grass near Amber. Princess blacked out from the impact, laying front on the grass.

_Why attack today? _Bea thought, floating down near the two girls. _Why would all these old villains at the same time?_

Bea sighed, picking Amber up and slung her shoulder. She grabbed Princess and did the same on her other shoulder.

_Whatever the reason, it can't be good_... Bea thought as she took off into the air.

_~PPG~_

Bubbles floated over to the mall, looking her targets. She found them near a bunch of liter that they were throwing as well as a Do Not Litter! sign. The blonde-haired heroine rolled her eyes at the typical behavior.

"Aw, if it isn't little innocent Bubbles," Bossman chuckled, throwing a plastic water bottle.

"All grown up," Slim sneered, chomping on a chocolate bar.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bubbles asked, crossing her arms.

"Look, we're littering," Junior pointed out, throwing his paper napkin down.

"Yeah, and the sign says not to," Slim pointed to the sign to prove his point.

"What are going to do about it?" Bossman challenged, narrowing his eyes at the Puff.

Bubbles zoomed towards the group, delivering several punches to the three of them. Soon, the members were knocked out, with injuries to prove as well. She found it a bit weird that they were easy to take down, but then she thought that they were never truly evil villains. Bubbles picked the villains up and lifted off to turn them in.

_~PPG~_

Bunny found the business the Smiths were trashing. She found it hard to think that Julie was able to bounce back from villainy, but not her family. The purple-eyed Puff took the choice to fight the Smiths since Bea might be a sort-of target for them. Harold and Marianne had not changed much, but Bud had grew in height and muscles, sort of. The green-haired teen would be nineteen, and he didn't seemed to have braces anymore.

"Stop, you Smiths," Bunny commanded, finding it weird to fight her sister's best friend's family.

"Well, honey," Harold sneered, looking at Bunny with narrowed eyes, "It's Bunny of the PowerPuff Girls."

"I see that, Harold," Marianne huffed, turning to Bunny with a glare, "I wanted to fight Bea, not her sister."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you," Bunny remarked, rolling her eyes, "but my sisters' are all preoccupied."

"Well, we hate you and your sisters," Marianne responded angrily, "Bud, take her down!"

Bud tried to kick Bunny in the face, but she grabbed his foot and slammed him down on the ground. Bud passed out from the impact, making Bunny let go of his leg.

"You took out my son," Marianne screeched, charging at Bunny. "You'll pay for that!"

Marianne tried to slap Bunny, but the heroine caught her wrist with her hand. The white-blonde woman attempted to slap the Puff with her other hand. Same result. Bunny, then, brought her head forward and head-butted Marianne. The purple 'Puff released the now dazed Marianne from her hands, and watched as the woman collapsed, unconscious.

"Marianne!" Harold shouted in concern. He raised his weapon at Bunny and exclaimed, "Take this, PowerPuff!"

Bunny shot the weapon out of his hand with her laser eyebeams, leaving him with nothing to defend himself. He laughed sheepishly, raising his arms in surrender. Bunny just lunged at him and punched him square in the face, blacking him out.

Bunny sighed, picking up the Smiths and flying off to turn them over into the cops.

_~PPG~_

Buttercup dodged another one of Femme Fatale's punches, grunting as she did. Buttercup then encountered her with one of her own punches, but Femme Fatale dodged it quickly.

"Why are you a girl dressed in boy clothes?" Femme Fatale asked, tauntingly.

"That's called being a tomboy," Buttercup sneered, grabbing Femme Fatale's arm and flipped her over.

Femme Fatale winced as her back made contact with the ground. "I know what's it called, but I'm asking why?"

"That's none of your business," Buttercup hissed, flipping her opponent over again.

"Touchy," Femme Fatale muttered, before making contact with the ground again.

Buttercup repeated this action, strangely like Bam Bam off the Flintstones, until Femme Fatale was unconscious and still breathing. Buttercup then groaned, realizing that there wasn't any police. She picked the grown up woman and took to the skies, slinging the woman over her shoulder.

_~PPG~_

Blossom flew to the bank that Sedusa was robbing. Once she arrived, she planned out her attack outline. She didn't except Sedusa to use her snake-like hair to wrapped around her wrists and ankles from behind.

"Found me after I found you," Sedusa cackled, sending Blossom into the street below.

Blossom lifted herself out of the Blossom-shaped hole, and shook any debris and dirt off of her. She shot out of the hole, and sent Sedusa back a few feet with a punch to the head. Blossom decided to analyze the situation and what action was best to take out her opponent, who was charging her way.

The pink-eyed Puff shot up to the air, missing the attack. She came up with an idea, smiling as she never realized this until now. She took a deep breath and blow a huge stream of icy air towards Sedusa. Soon, the black-haired villain was encased in a block of ice. Blossom picked up the block and took the skies. When she was about thirty feet from the ground, Blossom dropped the Sedusa ice block, waving to the villainess.

A few seconds later, the block made contact with the ground and shattered, revealing a shivering Sedusa. The freezing temptress sat up on the ground, and felt her hair. The once-moussed black hair was now dry and damp from the ice. She gasped at the discovery and looked up, seeing Blossom. The pink-eyed heroine punched Sedusa hard, knocking her out.

_I hope my sisters were successful in their fights, _Blossom thought, picking up Sedusa. _But all these villains attacking _after _the RowdyRuff Boys coming back... Something's definitely is up, and I have a feeling it's not good..._ She took off to meet her sisters.

_~PPG~_

The sisters all threw the villains in a pile behind them. They turned their backs on them, panting in exhaust.

"Man, that was some load," Buttercup groaned, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

Bubbles, Bunny, Bea and Blaze all glared at her, still panting. Buttercup blinked in confusion, looking at them.

"What?" Buttercup asked irately.

"Some have to more than one person," Bubbles explained, still glaring.

"I had to carry _five_," Blaze held up five fingers, "not that I'm complaining, but I had to carry five people. And one of them needs to lay the beans, if you know what I'm saying."

"What about me?" Bunny asked, pointing to herself. "The people I had to may have looked skinny, but they were heavy."

"I had to haul Princess and Amber in the sky," Bea complained, pointing up, "who were dressed in metal suits."

"I'm not complaining," Bubbles shrugged nonchalantly, "the Amoeba Boys were kind of light."

The five sisters started arguing over who was heavier to carry, until the whistle of their elder sister calmed down and grabbed their attention.

"Girls," Blossom shouted to them, "don't you think that it's a bit of a coincidence that these villains, some of which haven't attacked Townsville in _years,_ attack today after the week we've had?"

The five sisters looked at each other, and nodded slowly, agreeing.

"Now that I think about it," Blaze voiced, tapping her chin thoughtfully, "the Gangreen Gang didn't put much up of a fight back there."

"Neither did the Amoeba Boys," Bubbles piped up.

"What are you getting at, Bloss?" Bunny asked, raising an eyebrow.

The heroines were so wrapped up in their conversation that they didn't notice the fallen villains were coming to.

"I mean, the RowdyRuffs coming back," Blossom explained, before pointing to the villains. "Now, the villains attacking Townsville like the old days. That's got to mean something, right?"

"It means the end of your doom," Sedusa roared, before cackling.

The Puffs turned around to see the former fallen villains standing up, and sneering at them.

"But how?" Bubbles gasped, shocked by the events.

Suddenly, the skies turned red and the ground rumbled, causing the girls to float off the ground to stop them from shaking.

"It's because of me, PowerPuff Girls," a familiar feminine voice rang out throughout the city.

"Him?" The 'Puffs gasped in unison.

A red cloud appeared in front of the 'Puffs, fading to reveal the red devil himself. The ground stopped shaking and the girls stood on the earth.

"That's me," Him sing-songed, sneering at them.

"Why are you here?" Buttercup and Blaze growled in unison.

"What are you up to?" Blossom asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Girls, can't an old villain come back to catch up with old friends?" Him asked, placing his claws on his hips. "Such as yourselves?"

"No," the Puffs, save Blossom, replied in unison.

"Well, I tried," Him shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, let's at least fight like old times."

"Gladly," Buttercup grunted, as her sisters get into their fighting positions.

Suddenly, six pairs of lasers hit the PowerPuff Girls in the back, causing them to fall forward and groan in pain.

Him smirked, before leaning down. "I think you forgot about something, or someone, girls. Some boys that you know very well, my sons: the RowdyRuff Boys!"

The girls recovered quickly, and looked up to find the eyes of their counterparts glaring down at them. The boys seemed to be wearing muscle shirt in their signature colors as well as converse shoes and black baggy pants.

"Bloss?" Blaze asked, thinking about killing Blade.

"Girls," Blossom called, getting up along with her sisters, "attack."

_~PPG~_

Blaze threw a fireball at her counterpart, who dodged it. She destroyed the fireball with her mind, before sending a punch at Blade's chest. He caught her fist with his hand and grabbed her other wrist before she could attack with it. Blade then pinned her body to a building with his, smirking in victory.

"Cool power, but I've got that too," Blade remarked, her panting breaths mixing with his words. "You know, if we weren't enemies, we might even become friends or maybe even more than friends..."

"What, lovers?" Blaze growled, sarcastically.

Blade pressed against her more, pinning her hands above her head. He leaned in and whispered huskily, "Actually, I was thinking...friends with benefits..."

Blaze felt him nibble on her ear, sending a pleasant but familiar shiver down her spine. She blacked out when he started sucking on her pierced appendage.

_~PPG~_

Bea did a roundhouse kick to her counterpart's head, but he dodged it before the kick could make contact. She then tried to laser him, but he dodged that as well.

"Gr...hold still!" Bea growled, glaring at Beau.

"Such a shame you're against me, sweetheart," Beau tisked, shaking his head. "A _beauty_ like you could make me look even hotter."

"In your dreams," Bea scoffed, rolling her eyes.

Suddenly, she was pinned to the ground by the weight of her counterpart. He straddled her hips with her arms close to her body, his legs holding them in place. She narrowed her eyes at him, growling.

"No, in _your _dreams," Beau shot back, sounding huskily for some reason.

"Get off of me!" Bea exclaimed, struggling underneath his weight.

"No can do, sweetheart," Beau whispered, leaning close to her neck.

Bea's eyes widened when she felt him placing kisses on her neck. Then she felt him nibbling on her smooth skin, making her moan softly. Her moans increased in volume when he started sucking her neck. Then, she blacked out, closing her eyes.

_~PPG~_

Bunny sent her eye laser beams after Beat, but he flew out of the way. She attempted to punch him in the stomach, but he grabbed her wrist and flung her down to the earth. She shakily got up and tried to run towards him, but she tripped over her untied shoes and fall to the ground.

"Ugh, curse my clumsiness," Bunny muttered to herself, turning over.

"I thought that you didn't like to curse," Beast wondered out loud, floating in front of her.

"I don't like to cuss, not curse," Bunny huffed, glaring up at him.

Then, she was pinned to the ground by Beast, hands above her head. She struggled, desperate to get out of that position.

"What's the difference?" Beast whispered, huskily, into her ear.

Bunny stopped moving when Beast trailed his tongue down her throat, stopping at the base of her neck. Before she blacked out, Bunny felt him sucking on the connection of her shoulder and neck.

_~PPG~_

Buttercup punched her counterpart before sending him into a building. They just _had _to come back and cause trouble. They couldn't have just stayed where they were and left her sisters in peace. The Puff saw her counterpart recovering and charging for her, hand outstretched to punch her. She caught his fist and spun his body in the air before releasing him. He landed in a field, causing a dent in the ground. She flew at him and pinned him to the ground, glaring at him.

"Why did you have to come back, huh?" Buttercup grunted, angrily. "Why couldn't you just stay away, you sick son of a bitch?!"

Her counterpart smirked up at her, before gripping her waist. He flipped them over, to where he had the upper hand of being on top, literally.

"Because, Butterbitch," He panted, a gleam sparking in his forest green eyes, "we just had to come because we _missed _fightingyou guys."

With that, he pressed his lips to hers forcefully before she blacked out.

_~PPG~_

Bubbles used her super-scream to numb Boomer, but he had his own super-screech. Neither of which didn't have much effect on the blue-eyed superhumans. Bubbles ended her scream, and sent a kick to Boomer's gut. However, he grabbed her foot and swung her into a nearby building.

"Ow, that hurt!" Bubbles shouted, glaring at him.

"I know, it suppose to!" Boomer replied, glaring right back.

Bubbles growled, before charging at him. They clashed, and their hands were locked, trying to push the other back. Two blues eyes glared at the other, trying to faze the other out. Boomer ranged victoriously, pushing Bubbles towards the ground.

"Why, Boomer?" Bubbles asked, wondering why she found him cute when she was five.

Her answer went unanswered, as Boomer pinned her to the ground with her hands above her head. His face softened to a smirk and he leaned in close to her ear. She squeaked when she felt him nibbling on her ear. She cursed herself when she started to moan. Then, Boomer started sucking on her ear, and she blacked out.

_~PPG~_

Blossom and Brick sent a fury of attacks at each other. Kicks to the legs, punches to the chest, laser eyes to the back, and even ice breath to the body. Somehow, both of them seemed to dodge every one of them. Blossom decided to talk to her counterpart, hoping to defeat him in a battle of smarts.

"Why are you guys back?" Blossom asked, circling him.

"What do you think?" Brick growled, narrowing his eyes. "To fucking destroy you girls!"

"For revenge?" Blossom raised an eyebrow.

"Hell yeah," Brick exclaimed, shocking her a bit.

"Haven't you heard the phase, 'Get over it'?" Blossom asked, charging at him.

Brick saw this coming and grabbed her by the waist. He swung into a building hard, before pinning against it. His weight was pressed against her, and whispered lowly, still glaring at her.

"Yes, but I'm not a fucking wuss," Brick growled softly, "I'm Brick, the red leader of the RowdyRuff Boys and you're my girly counterpart who I want to destroy."

Blossom struggled under his grip, but his next action surprised her. Brick crushed his lips onto hers softly, and for some reason she kissed back. However, she blacked out before the kiss could deepened.

_~PPG~_

Blaze awoke from her little 'nap', surveying her surroundings. She noticed her sisters laying near her, all recovering from their fights with the counterparts.

"Now, that we have taken those PowerPuff Brats," she heard Him's feminine voice cackled from a distance, "we can take over the world."

She heard Him's laughter, along with the villains, and the 'Ruffs. Each of them had something different to say.

"Now, we can have all the money in the world!" -Ace

"We Smiths can our daughter back!" -Marianne

"We can be popular and loved by all!" -Princess

"We can liter whenever we want!" Bossman

"I can be with any man I want!" -Sedusa

"I can run an anti-man organization!"-Femme Fatale

Blaze noticed that all of her sisters were awake and listening to the villains.

"Most of all," Him chuckled, "we can hurt anyone and not thrown in jail or beaten up by those wretched 'Puffs!"

Suddenly, the six Puffs rose from the ground, glowing darker versions of their signature colors with their eyes closed. The girls floated over to the villains who were still conversing.

"What about the animals? We could take over their minds and make 'em our slaves," Harold cackled, making them all laugh.

Him laughed, but stopped, sensing something was going on.

"Do you guys feel something?" Him asked, making the villains look confused.

"The thing is, Him," Blaze spoke up, making the villains turn around, "we, Puff, never give up."

"We just keep on," Bea continued.

"Defending those who can't," Bunny continued.

"Protecting the weak and innocent," Bubbles continued.

"And defeating those who mess with the balance," Buttercup finished.

"We, the PowerPuff Girls, planned to keep that promise," Blossom finished.

The 'Puffs opened their eyes, revealing the color of their auras that surrounded them. The villains stood, shell-shocked at the little speech the Puffs gave. They watched as the girls formed a rainbow and headed to the skies.

The rainbow curved back and headed through the city, aimed at the villains.

"Rainbow barricade!" the rainbow shouted, before colliding with the villains.

The power from the attack made all the villains, even Him, pass out from the intense power. The girls stopped a few feet from the now passed out villains, but they collapsed themselves from the multitude energy they used. The red clouds had disappeared, replaced by a clear blue sky.

_~PPG~_

A white van parked near the girls, and six people exited from the vehicle. Three teen girls and three teen boys. The three girls each grabbed Buttercup, Bunny, and Bea, while the three guys each grabbed Blossom, Bubbles, and Blaze. They all rushed the girls to the van, all except one. One girl, who was holding Bea, looked back at the fallen villains, looking sad. Another girl, who had put Bunny in the van, came up behind her and placed a sympathetic hand on the other girl's shoulder.

A honk from the van forced the two girls to look towards them.

"Come on!" the driver shouted, "we have to get the girls to the Professor!"

The girls nodded, before getting on the van. The van drove off from the scene.

A red cloud appeared above the villains and sucked up unconscious six teen boys. Then the cloud disappeared from sight, leaving the rest of the villains to lay.

"Next time, boys. I will come with a fool proof plan to destroy those PowerPuffs brats once and for all!"

* * *

**And done!**

**The villains are back! Uh-oh for our heroes! The reason for the villains is obvious: to cause conflict in the girls' life, not just the RowdyRuff Boys. Important note, this chapter was my first action-packed chapter…I think… Tell me what you thought about.**

**The plot thickens for our characters… Ooooh, I love that part of a story! **

**Quick question, what would be your weapon to kill the inventor of writer's block?**

**Thanks for your patience and reviews! Honestly, expect a month or two before I update this story because I have no idea how to word the next chapter. But I have an idea for the chapter's plot…**

**Review, children… because aren't we all children at heart?**

**Luv, Flutejrp **


End file.
